The Price of Power
by King Golden
Summary: Two powerful Saiyajin warriors are drawn into an tangled web of deceit by a malignant puppet master bent on destroying them both. A New Saiyan? by Lancetree80 & Reenter The Saiyajin by me will provide background for both main characters.
1. The Seeds are Sown

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series, including all the characters and attacks that appear in them. I do however own a great deal of the non-DBZ canon characters that will be used in the story... in fact all of them (save one). Nuff said.

Oh man. Oh man, oh man, oh man.

Senzai: At last! You will feel my awesome might Tairo!

Okay. Tairo belongs to Lancetree80, and he suggested that I throw his OC and my OC into a story together... And have them do battle! As soon as he mentioned it, I was plagued by the idea... And I had to get it out of my head before I went planters...

Senzai: Don't you mean nuts?

Planters are nuts.

Senzai: Huh?

Oh forget it... Onward to Chapter 1!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Seeds Are Sown

**_----------------Tairo----------------_**

The sun shone brilliantly, golden rays spilling over a meadow of soft, green grass between two dense woods, a calm stream flowing forth at the center of the meadow.

The relaxing sounds of nature, birds chirping from within the forest, a soft breeze rustling the leaves, and the nearly unnoticeable sound of flowing water filled the air, symbolizing the peace and tranquility of the day.

A young man and a young woman sat beside each other in this meadow, both sitting submerged up to their knees within the shimmering blue water. The young man smiled at her, his pearly whites gleaming at her.

She giggled a little and shook her head. "How is it that someone who eats so much junk has perfect teeth? You must've gotten your teeth whitened or something."

Tairo grinned. "Supreme Saiyajins are immune to rotten teeth!"

"Okay, Mr. Perfect Teeth, if you say so. Still think you whitened them…"

His tail left its place about his waist. "Are you trying to call me a liar?" He grinned evilly as he sneaked his tail around her. "Well… are you Pan?"

She raised an eyebrow, looking at him warily. "Umm…"

"Too late!" He pressed his bristling tail to her neck and dragged it up and down her soft skin lightly. She jerked away from his furry brown tail, giggling hard. Tairo smiled and lightly pushed her backward onto the soft grass, pulling her feet out of the cool water, and started rubbing his tail against the soles of her bare feet.

She started giggling hysterically, writhing and wriggling about, trying to escape Tairo, who kept her pinned to the ground through holding her legs down with his hands.

"Tai…" She couldn't get his name out, giggling too hard to allow speech, and she wriggled with more effort.

"Huh? What's that Pan?" He smiled broadly and lifted his hands from her shins, and started tickling her sides, still rubbing his bristling tail against her feet.

"Stop!" She finally managed, giggling rather uncontrollably.

"So you give up?" He asked, slowly drawing his tail and hands away from her body.

She grinned. "Never!" With a quick shove, she sent him backwards and into the stream, the calmness disrupted as water splashed out in every direction, wetting Pan somewhat. She giggled and got up, standing over the stream.

Just then, two hands shot out and grabbed her ankles, shrieking as Tairo pulled her under. He quickly swam back up to the surface, victory again in his grasp.

"Looks like I win," He said with a grin, "I never lose!"

He looked up, feeling two hands touch down atop his thick mane of ebony locks.

"Nope, I win!" Pan declared, dunking Tairo beneath the water. "I always w— Ah!" She cried, as two arms locked around her waist, yanking her beneath the water yet again.

The two looked at each other beneath the water, their forms distorted by the shimmering water. Tairo smiled and lifted her back above the surface so that only their waists on down remained submerged, keeping his arms locked around her waist. He smiled and slowly leant forward; Pan smiling as well as she followed his motion.

The two drew in close enough and locked lips, immersing themselves in a long, passionate kiss. A few moments passed and they broke apart, smiling happily at each other.

With a playful grin, Pan placed her hands on Tairo's sides, and started tickling him. Tairo laughed hard and loosened his arms from around her, moving away from her hands.

"Bet'cha can't catch me!" She taunted, lowering herself back down into the water, swimming off upstream.

"Bet'cha I can!" He retorted, chasing her up the stream.

_---------------Hours Later…----------------_

The sun's brilliance long gone from the world, the cloak of night pierced only by the luminous moon, the milky white orb's reflection shimmering in a small lake.

The two Saiyajins sat at the rim of said small lake, a waterfall dumping its content out into the lake, the crashing of water the only sound besides the two Saiyajins conversing.

Tairo sat across from Pan, smiling at her. "Told ya!"

She giggled. "You only caught me because I let you!"

"Sure, okay Pa—" The intense noise of his stomach rumbling drowned out the sound of his voice. He blushed and rubbed his growling stomach. "I guess I'm a little hungry…"

"A little? You shook the whole forest!"

Tairo's became very reminiscent of Goku as he placed his hand behind his head and grinned sheepishly. "I guess I should go back and get our stuff… You want to come with?"

She smiled. "Nah, I'll wait for you here… I like this spot better."

"Well, okay," said Tairo nodding. "I'll be right back." With that, he leapt up, his aura bursting about him as he sailed off into the sky.

She smiled at him as he faded from view, following him until she could see him no longer. "Ah… Today was such a fun day," she mused to herself, wringing the last bit of water out of her silky black mane. She caught the sight of a shadow and looked to the side.

"Who's there?"

Nothing.

She giggled to herself. "I watch too many horror movies." The shadow moved. She furrowed her brow. "What the…"

Without warning, the shadow lunged at her. Pan shrieked loudly but a scaly hand clamped down over her mouth, and Pan faded into the darkness.

The shadow dropped a small note of ransom to the green grass, and he too disappeared into the darkness of night…

**_----------------Senzai----------------_**

Gentle steps sounded the approach of a callous monster, the halls of the castle echoing with the soft noise. Moonlight shone through an open window, casting a shadow from the figure onto a closed door.

With a light creak the door was opened, and in crept the shadowed figure. No longer heard were the footsteps, as the monster snaked forth on silent feet. Within moments, the monster was upon a slumbering man, garbed in royal blue silk.

The monster stood over him who lay in his bed peacefully, breathing softly. As his chest rose, a faint cackle escaped the monster's otherwise silent form.

A malicious grin spread across the monster's face as a long, obsidian blade was slowly drawn back. And in one fluid movement sounded only by the separation of head and body, the life of the resting one had been ended.

A quick geyser of a thick red liquid shot of from the neck, and as it began to settle, blood just rushed out of the decapitated form like a river rapid, turning the once snow colored linen sheet a dark crimson.

With a second cackle, the instrument of death was yet again drawn back, now covered in the fresh blood of a slaughtered innocent. The monster turned its back to its deed, and in the blink of an eye nothing stood beside the murdered form.

_----------------The Next Morning...----------------_

It was a somber day.

The gray clouds had been dull and solemn, a light mist cascading down from them wetting the earth below lightly, almost in grievance for the son it had lost. A large group of people walked forward towards a magnificent palace, gathering inside of its hallowed form.

Silence filled the air, everyone in attendance remaining utterly soundless, the gathering standing in a huge circle surrounding an open casket, the form of a large Saiyajin garbed in black and gold, shoulder pad-less armor filling the mahogany box fully. He was of tan skin, and a graying mane of wild, brownish red locks.

A man of average height stepped forward, his baldhead glistening a bit in the artificial light, his light brown tail wrapped around his waist tightly, acting as a furry belt. Behind him followed a taller man with two small x-shaped scars on his cheeks, his mane of chocolate locks jutting out in all directions.

Both stood garbed in armor similar to the deceased, although the colors were white and yellow, signifying their lower, First Class status.

A third stepped forth from behind them, taking his place affront them. This third stood garbed in black and gold armor with black, angular shoulder pads. This third had been chosen as the deceased's replacement, as it had been designated him the duty of taking the former general's deceased form out of existence.

"The fallen General, Head Guard Serori," started the replacement, "Was in service of the Saiyajin race for the reign of three kings, King Aomono, King Vegeta, and the present king, King Senzaimono. His numerous battles in the name of the Saiyajin Empire alongside that of our king led us into this new era of total control of our Planet Vegeta, no longer Planet Plant. It was through great fortune that he, the most valorous Saiyajins to have ever lived, lived to see our victory over the Tsufurujin. His murder will not be overlooked, and the criminal will suffer the harshest of punishments. And although you were brought down through deceitful means, may you have yet more great battles in your afterlife Serori, bringing more glory to the Saiyajin race in your death."

The replacement raised his fist high, and it glowed a brilliant white. "Farewell, General Serori, Head Guard of the Royal Family for three generations. May I live in such a way that would do your reign as General justice."

With that, he rammed his glowing fist into Serori's lifeless body, the deceased's form slowly burning away, disintegrating into ashes, along with his casket.

_----------------Scene Change----------------_

Far, far away from the palace, in a forest thick with trees, a young man sat on his knees, his eyes fixated on the ground beneath him. With a snarl, he drove his fist into the earth with all his might, creating a deep groove in the soil. He lifted his face and stared into the dense clouds of green.

An aura erupted about the young man as he let loose an intense roar, his aura making the sound waves visible as they bounced through the air. The grief of losing one so dear to his heart wounded him to the core, like an arrow piercing through a man's chest and puncturing the heart.

The intensity of his anger sent power surging through him, enhancing his flesh, taking his strength to another level. That power awakened by his grief burned his white aura golden, several blue bolts erratically surging through his aura. His hair was uplifted by the greatness of his newfound power, flickering from a deep brown to a radiant gold that shamed the sun. His eyes became glazed over with gold, warping his eyes from chestnut brown to a brilliant turquoise.

As he knelt there in his advanced state, a Saiyajin male of similar age appeared a few feet behind him, his great widow's peak easily resembling the former king's hair.

"Senzai…" said the Saiyajin slowly. He stood shocked and amazed by the king's power, this new power belittling his mentor's. Slowly gathering his wits, he took a step forward.

"Stay back Vejita!" Came the quick yell of the young man. Vejita nodded and remained where he was, moving no closer. "Just go away…"

"As you wish, my lord," said the Saiyajin, "But just don't lose yourself in your grief." With that, his aura burst about him and he took to the sky, sailing off to the castle.

"On my father's grave Serori... Your death will be avenged..."

After those words passed his lips, Senzai sat there in his modified state, his pain no longer touching him.

* * *

Serori: I don't like this opener...

Don't worry, its not a part of the "Reenter the Saiyajin" universe, this is the only story in which you die like that.

Serori: Oh... good... Wait! Are you saying I'm going to die a different way!

I don't know if you'll die at all, I might kill off another character, or everyone might live. It all depends on how I feel the story needs to progress.

Serori: That's not very reassuring...

Anyway... How'd you guys like it? Should I keep going with this one? Let me know! Okay, until next time.


	2. Enter The Puppet Master

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series, including all the characters and attacks that appear in them. I do however own a great deal of the non-DBZ canon characters that will be used in the story... in fact all of them (save one). Nuff said.

I know I said I was iffy about writing this one, but as I write it, I find myself liking this plot more and more... So onward with it I will go.

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter The Puppet Master

**_----------------Unknown----------------_**

_A vast, seemingly endless plain of gray existed between the realms of Otherworld and the mortal universe, the solemn placehousing three lone figures, two of those figures garbed in royal blue garments, the third dressed in a thick, inky black hooded robe, all three sranding before an enormous floating mirror, the glass rippling like a disturbed pond._

_"Must you persist in annoying me?" Questioned the robed figure. "I am doing what is needed, now leave my realm you nuisances!"_

_The visibly older, heavily wrinkled purple figure stepped forward. "You are directly meddling in the affairs of mortals, we cannot allow you to continue."_

_The robed figured growled. "Fools! The two are disruptions in the natural fabric of time, they cannot be allowed to continue on in their existence."_

_"How? How do their lives disrupt reality?"_

_"In the true nature of time, neither of them exist. They were born of forgotten loose ends, errors, and of mistaken wishes. Through destroying them both, the natural order will be restored, and the distortion of reality, the forbidden level, will vanish forever."_

_The old one nodded. "I see... So you will have them do battle and murder each other? What if one survives the encounter?"_

_"Worry not, old Kaio, for I know of a way to assure a mutual death."_

_"But this direct meddling cannot continue, no matter how detrimental their existence is to the everything else."_

_"It will end, old one. It will end soon enough."_

_"Good." The Old Kaio nodded, and he and his associate vanished from sight._

_Once alone, a deep cackle escaped the form of the robed one.__"Yes... It will all end soon enough..." Said he, his form s__lowly fading into nothingness…_

_**----------------Tairo----------------**_

An ominous cloud crept along the soft blue sky, eating away at the azure heavens until it shrouded the world below utterly, the planet hidden beneath a veil of darkness.

With a booming crackle of thunder and several luminous streaks of lightning, the world below soon came under assault, pelted ceaselessly by a massive downpour of large, heavy droplets of rather frigid water.

The rain fell harder and faster with each passing moment, thunder crackling violently, the planet shuddering at the intense sound as brilliant streaks of lightning tore through the blackened sky, illuminating the world for seconds at a time.

A sole figure endured this rainstorm; his once light green shirt now a deep olive green, the sound soaking the downpour had given it darkened its color considerably.

With a brilliant flash of lightning and a crackle of thunder, another figure appeared, this figure's form as ominous as the black cloud, as he stood garbed in a hooded black cloak that utterly and completely hid his form from view.

"Where's Pan?" Shouted Tairo, clenching his dripping wet fists tightly. "Talk you ugly freak!"

"Son Pan…" Said the robed creature softly and slowly, his voice barely above a whisper. "The young descendant of Son Goku… A most powerful child indeed… And the love of your life, if I am not mistaken …"

A low, throaty growl tore itself from Tairo as he gritted his teeth in anger, gold sparks dancing about his form.

"But have no fear, Saiyajin," said the dark figure, hisinky black cloak sleek with rainwater. "The half-breed lives, although it is by a strand that she clings to life…"

"You animal!" Cried Tairo, a golden flame erupting about him, forcing the mess of thoroughly drenched, ebony strands hanging over his face upwards into erect, sharpened strands of gold, warping his green eyes into a brilliant turquoise, and lastly swelling his already perfectly rounded muscles a little, giving him new strength.

Before either could blink, the Super Saiyajin charged, fist balled tightly, and swung at the robed figure hard, putting every ounce of might he could muster into the blow.

The hooded figure's robe began to flutter, although the Earth's winds were not blowing, and in a movement faster than the human eye could detect, a scaly, inky black hand snapped out and grabbed the Saiyajin's fist, and slammed him into the muddy Earth.

The mucky brown soil splashed upward and splattered all over the robed figure, and he simply waved a concealed hand over himself, and mud slid off, his black robe again immaculate.

"How dare you attack me, you insignificant piece of trash! Do you know whom you try to assault!" Bellowed the hooded stranger, bolts of obsidianlight flittering about his form. "You insolent fool, had I no use for you, I would destroy you now!"

The muddied Saiyajin rolled over onto his back, his entire front, from face to foot now brown, coated by a squishy mass of grimy soil. He sprang back up to his feet and let out a fierce roar, his hair erecting itself further into perfectly sharpened gold strands, his pupils darkening to a deeper shade of turquoise, blue bolts surging through his golden aura sporadically.

"You can't beat me," roared Tairo, positioning both hands affront his body, palms facing his foe. "Now take this!" An enormous orb of brilliant, emerald green energy with bolts of black energy surging around it forged itself against his palms, its form shaking wildly due to its instability.

"Bomber Blast!" Cried the Saiyajin, and the orb rocketed forth with such intensity that the muddy ground was forced apart, creating a swirling mass of wet soil.

"Fool," said the robed figure calmly as he drew back his hood, revealing his scaly, raven colored, hairless skull. His eye sockets, void of anything, gave him an eerie, soulless and evil look as he stared at Tairo's attack.

"Nullifier Cannon!" Cried the demon, opening his mouth wide, his pearly white fangs glowing a dark amethyst purple as a massive blast launched itself from deep within him, similiar purple waves rushing forth from his empty sockets.

The two attacks collided, and in a brilliant flash of light, they dissipated, the mud falling to the ground with loud, disgusting plops. The demon drew his hood over his head again, concealing his skull from view.

The Saiyajin's eyes went wide. "How… That's not possible!"

"I have not come to do battle with you, Tairo."

Tairo narrowed his eyes, staring at the demon angrily. "Liar! You kidnapped Pan, so you must want to die!"

"It is beyond your ability to kill one such as me," said the demon, a deep sigh escaping his form. "But, as I said, I have not come to battle you. I merely wish to tell you of your beloved's location."

"Then get to talking!"

"Do you know of the Saiyajin home world, Tairo?"

"Yeah, I do," said Tairo, hisrashtone voicing his evident impatience, "What about it?"

"It is there that you will find your beloved Pan…" He paused, pulling his hood back to reveal his toothy, demented looking grin, and empty eye sockets. "In the clutches of the young Saiyajin royal… Senzaimono."

Tairo stared at the demon in utter confusion. "What? The planet Vegeta doesn't exist anymore, Frieza destroyed it! What are you talking about?"

"This Senzaimono is in another realm altogether... A realm where the Saiyajin home world has been revived."

"I... How can I go there?" He shook his head. "None of what you're saying makes sense!"

"Foolish child, I have not come only to give you this information, I have come so that you may do something about it." The demon grinned and pulled out a jewel with an odd, mixed coloring of snow white and onyx black. "Through this, the Yin-Yang stone. Forged by the first Kaioushin, it can unleash the full, untapped resovior of power hidden within a person, giving them untold strength."

"But... How does that help me get to Pan?"

"With the power of the stone, you may traverse realities."

"How...? I don't get it, stop talking in riddles!"

The demon sighed. "Look. With the stone, you would be able to achieve the fifth level of your super state without a need for a full moon or the Super Oozaru state. And in that form, you could simply transport yourself there, for the power of a Super Saiyajin on the fifth peak amplified by the Yin-Yang stone is beyond all imagination... You can literally bend time and space around you!"

Tairo's eyes widened a little. "Hand it over!"

"But do not go in haste, young Saiyajin, although you may become stronger, use of the stone has dire consequences. "

Tairo looked to the demon in confusion. "It has what?"

"For one so strong, you are not that bright, are you, young Saiyajin?"

"Are you calling me stupid!"

The demon sighed. "Do you wish for me to continue?"

Tairo growled, glaring at the demon. "Fine… Just don't call me stupid again or I'll break you in half!"

"Although my gift would transform you into your ultimate form... It would either taint your soul, turning you into the epitome of evil, or it would purify you completely, relieving you of any darkness within your body. Itdepends wholly on the current content of your soul."

Tairo stared at the stone long and hard, considering the possibilities. No matter what, it would make him stronger. But what if it tainted him? An evil Super Saiyajin of the fifth peak would make for an impossible foe…

"I do not have an eternity, Tairo. Choose now, and choose wisely."

The young Saiyajin nodded and swallowed hard, and reached his hand out, seemingly about to take the stone from the demon's scaly grasp…

_**----------------Senzai----------------**_

A dull knocking sounded as a heavy fist rapped against enormous twin doors of gold, both doors adorned with the finest jewels and trinkets.

"Enter," snapped an angry voice from deep within the room hidden by the enormous doors. The figure affront the doors nodded and began to push the right door forward, the golden door moving inward, revealing a rather dark throne room, illuminated only by a few small fluorescent lights that rested on the ceiling, about fifty meters above the floor.

The entering figure walked into the throne room and bowed, dropping to one knee, placing his fist over his heart. "My liege."

The figure atop the throne sat garbed in an armor colored with an intricate mix of gold, black, and red, with golden shoulder pads and a black cape of silk handing from his back, although at the present moment, the cape lie underneath his bottom, the king sitting quite comfortably atop it.

"Rise Norc," snapped the royal.

Norc nodded and lifted himself from his kneeling position, standing erect before his king. "My lord, King Senzaimono, I bear you news."

"Just tell me already," barked Senzai, fondling his medallion.

"Among the guards, there is much talk of a creature that walks among us."

Senzai narrowed his eyes. "Be more specific you imbecile, all sorts of creatures roam my palace."

A bead of sweat ran down the side of Norc's lightly tanned face. "Forgive me sire… I meant a creature that wasn't a Saiyajin… Or of planet Vegeta for that matter."

"Well?"

Norc, who had had his eyes lowered to the ground the entire time, stole a glance at his king. "Well… what sir?"

"What is it!"

Norc cringed and nodded his head. "Forgive my ignorance sire… But all we know is that it isn't of planet Vegeta…"

"Bunglers!" This outburst was received with yet another cringe, Norc's fear very apparent. After Serori's passing, the king had become a cold, quick to anger and wantonly destructive dictator, inspiring fear in even the hearts of the bravest Saiyajin, though none would care to admit such a thing. "You fools are useless! Get out of my sight!"

"But sire—"

"Are you still here! Be gone!" Roared the king, launching an orb of scarlet energy.

"Ah!" Norc bolted out of the throne room just as thered sphere scorched the spot he previously occupied.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Muttered Senzai and he rose from his throne, walking over to his chambers and entering them.

_----------------Later That Night…----------------_

"Wake Senzai!" Commanded a heavy voice, a robed figure gripping the shoulder of the sleeping king. "Wake up!" The man shook the slumbering royalty hard until the king's eyes opened very gradually, revealing angered eyes. With a roar, the king grabbed the arm of the man and hurled him across the room. The king threw back his sheets and stood just as the man slammed into the wall opposite the bed.

"How dare you wake me that way fool!" The king outstretched his right arm and opened his hand, facing his palm towards the man. The king growled as specs of red light began to gather against his palm, slowly condensing into a ball. "I should kill you right now!"

"Fool!" Bellowed the robed figure as he rose, unharmed by Senzai's throw. "I have a deal for you, you idiot, now be calm and hear my proposition!"

"Why should I?" Senzai questioned, keeping the red orb buzzing against his palm. "You've insulted me with your arrogance, stranger, I should kill you."

"Such insolence! Fool, do you know to whom you speak!"

The room heated up with such intensity that Senzai's flesh began to drip, sliding down his form in a manner that imitated sweat.

"Ah!" Cried Senzai, feeling his flesh start to melt.

With a heavy sigh, the room cooled off, and the breeze that had caused the hooded figure's robe to flutter dissipated.

Senzai growled. "I'll kill you!" He leapt forward and unleashed an intense flurry of punches and kicks, all aimed at different spots on the robed figure's body, who deflected theblows with an ease that only angered Senzai further.

With a great cry, Senzai exploded into his newly achieved second stage of Super Saiyajin, and began a new onslaught of rapid punches, kicks, and ki blasts.

The robed one dodged each strike, making the attack futile.

Senzai snarled and leapt back, then thrust both palms forward. "Sa…ra…da… Cannon!" Without any charging, a wave of red energy riddled with gold bolts of static electricity surged forth.

The blast plowed into the hooded figure, knocking him backward as it exploded, enveloping the entire room in a thick cloud of dust.

After a few long moments of suspense, swirling dust clouds cleared.

The robed one had vanished.

Without warning, Senzai felt an elbow driven into the back of his neck, stealing consciousness from him instantly.

_----------------Just Before Daybreak…----------------_

He shook his head groggily, slowly opening his eyes, his sight clouded by a hazy black. Slowly, the world came into focus, and he felt a rough, scaly hand closing around his neck, his body lifted from the ground.

The two met eyes, and the demon spoke, pulling back his hood, revealing his scaly bald head, his red and blue pupils within white eyes, and his long, pearly white fangs.

"Are you willing to listen, Senzai?"

The king nodded very slightly, the tight grip on his throat constricting the flow of air to his lungs, along with the ability of his head to nod or shake.

"Good," said the hooded one, dropping Senzai to the ground. Senzai fell to the ground coughing and sputtering,the red hand mark on his throat telling all that he'd been choked to near unconsciousness. "I know who murdered your mentor, the General Serori."

The fires of anger blazed in Senzai's eyes. "Who! Tell me now!"

"His name is Tairo," answered the demon. "And he is Saiyajin, as you are."

"Tell me where he is robe boy!" He gritted his teeth out of anger. "And I'll make sure he never kills anyone ever again..."

"Do not be so hasty, Senzaimono. This Tairo is no weakling, he did after all kill off your strongest ally with great ease. Would you not like to be prepared for his second attack?"

After contemplating it, Senzai nodded. "What've you got robe boy? And it better be good."

He grinned. "Oh, but it is." He pulled a stone out, its form a strange mix of white and black."This is the Yin-Yang Stone, created by the first Kaioushin. It has the power to give a person ultimate power, although, depending on your soul, it could taint you into utter evil, or purify you completely."

After fully regaining his breath, Senzai climbed to his feet and gave a quick nod. "Hand it over."

The robed figure handed the stone over to Senzai, and immediately, his form became corrupted by a brilliant light, just as the robed one dissipated…

* * *

Hmm... I dunno... It feelsoff to me...Oh well, I guess I'll find out when and if you, the much appreciated reader, leaves Golden a review.Please review ladies and gents,good or bad, I need to hear opinions!Okay, until next time, Golden out. 


	3. Decisions

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series, including all the characters and attacks that appear in them. I do however own a great deal of the non-DBZ canon characters that will be used in the story... in fact all of them. Except Tairo, who belongs to LT. Okay, nuff said.

Hmmm… Golden likes this plot a great deal! So no one should worry about it going on hiatus, or even worse, going bye-bye!

Serori: Its not like that matters, I doubt that thought was crossing anyone's mind.

Yeah… You're probably right. Well, onward!

"You have asked me about the doubtful decision maker... Well, let me say this...In our world, there are two types of decision makers. There is that person who has doubts before a decision, and that person who has doubts afterwards. I will leave it to you to decide which person is of stronger character."

* * *

Chapter 3: Decisions

_**----------------Senzai----------------**_

A great, golden orb peeked its glorious head above the horizon, forcing the dark clouds of night asunder, freeing the hidden heavens from their shadowy prison. The golden flames of the sun setting the dark skies ablaze, the rays painting a breathtaking mosaic of the lightest hues of pink, orange, and gold, the rising sun giving the slumbering world yet another day to enjoy its splendor.

A figure stood alone in a vast meadow of scattered trees, his eyes glued to the rising golden orb, the soft rays of gold matching the coloring of his armor's breastplate and shoulder pads.

His mind began to franticly think, trying to figure out how he'd gotten here, his last memories of his palace, and an ominous figure handing him the stone he now held in his hand. He knew that he hadn't left his planet, but it boggled his mind how he'd left his palace, and how he wound up in this meadow, the grassy area not too far from the castle.

A soft breath passed his lips as he unconsciously fondled the rounded stone in his hand, the stone colored by an odd mix of snow white and onyx black, the stone feeling like a smooth, glass marble against his bare hand. His other hand held a golden medallion by its chain, made of iron links.

He slowly lowered his gaze from the sun and looked to that medallion just a silent gust of cool, crisp air gently blew through the field, the blades of grass and the leaves of the trees swaying lightly. The soft breeze left as quickly as it had come, the figure's brown locks and silky black cape waving slightly as the wind passed through.

He gazed deeply at the ruby centered on the medallion, running his fingers over it lightly. He seemed to lose touch with reality as his mind recalled the day the medallion came into his possession…

_----------------Ten Years Ago…----------------_

_A grand pair of doors made from the purest gold stood adorned with diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and sapphires, making the enormous twin doors an unparalleled display of opulence. _

_On the inside of the door stood a vast hall housing no less than five dozen tailed men and women, each standing a good five feet apart, thirty persons on either side of a ridiculously lengthy and fairly wide carpet colored crimson with touches of a brilliant gold. The carpet lay atop a hard, brown, rocky ground, as the hall was no more than a enormous, hollowed out cavern at the heart of a mountain._

_Darkness filled the cavern for the most part, the flames of the men and women's torches only lighting the path from the door to the end of the carpet, at which point there stood a five-step staircase covered by the carpet. _

_The staircase ended in a pedestal atop which sat two thrones, both seats having frames of gold and seats of soft, brown fur. The thrones differed only in size and decoration, the throne on the right larger and decorated in rubies, the throne on the left smaller and adorned with amethysts._

_Suddenly, the doors flung open and in walked a one-man procession, this man garbed in a full suit of black cloth underneath red armor with golden shoulder pads, and atop the red armor's chest sat a golden breastplate._

_The long black cape of silk that hung from his shoulders and extended to his ankles flowed gently as he moved forth, his gaze locked on the twin thrones. His boots, black with gold coloring the toe area, made extremely light imprints in the soft carpet, marking each step of his path to the throne._

_"He truly mirrors his father," murmured one onlooker. "He walks as if he already bears the imperial medallion."_

_Another nodded, and spoke his agreement in a soft whisper. "He looks a lot like Vegeta too, except for those brown eyes and that brown mane."_

_As the soon to be crowned king moved forward, his eyes took in the view of one Saiyajin in particular, who stood at the right of the thrones, garbed in a similar armor, except its coloring lacked red, its place taken by white._

_The Saiyajin whom the royal looked to stepped forward, centering himself at the middle of the aisle, which had been made by the carpet and the two rows of Saiyajin elite. The royal saw in this figure a powerful warrior, made obvious by his bulging physique, and the awesome power radiating from his form and surging throughout the room, each Saiyajin in attendance made aware of his presence. _

_The figure's slightly scarred visage gave him the appearance of a brutish, careless warrior, but the royal knew better. This Saiyajin could not have been a General of the entire race for three generations if that were so, although one could just sense a sort of raging bloodlust about him, his nearly uncontrollable fury controlled by a iron will that had only faltered once, leading to the scar that detracted from his otherwise unblemished countenance. _

_"My prince, the lord Senzaimono," said Serori, drawing a golden medallion up from its place latched onto his waist, "You have labored long and hard under the Royal Guards, and the First Class Elite, our tutelage along with your father's bringing you to this point, the day we are to bestow upon you the highest honor among the Saiyajin elite. Do you accept the title of Saiyajin King, and all the responsibilities that come with it? "_

_"I accept," he said with no hesitation. Serori nodded and slowly pulled the green emerald centered in the medallion free, dropping it to the ground, and replaced it with a ruby. _

_Senzai knelt down onto one knee and inclined his head slightly. Silently, Serori lowered the medallion, placing it around Senzai's neck. Senzai rose gracefully, and stood before his mentor._

_Then without warning, the newly crowned king drove his fist into Serori's face with enough force to knock Serori down onto the ground, landing back first onto the carpet._

_With a sharp turn, his black cape flowing beautifully behind him, he made his way up the five steps, seating himself on the throne decorated with rubies._

_Without warning, the entire crowd of sixty Saiyajins burst into celebration, firing ki blasts in all directions, hollering their praises at the top of their lungs._

_Once seated, Senzai looked down and met eyes with Serori, who had already risen. The fires of anger blazed in his eyes, the insult of the young royal assaulting him clearly too much for his 'iron will' to handle._

_Senzai stared back with the same fiery intensity, no fear residing in his heart._

_Serori kept his glare up as he lowered himself to one knee, placing his right fist over his heart, slowly bowing his head._

_The crowd, after a few moments more of celebration, saw Serori's act and followed it, the entire hall kneeling before their new king._

"_Long live King Senzaimono!" Roared Serori, and the crowd again broke into celebration, leaving the ground as they flew about, firing blast after blast of energy at no target in particular._

_The last to rise, Serori looked to his new king once more, the blazing anger no longer raging in his coffee colored orbs. A rare smile crept across his face as he gave Senzai a quick nod, then turned and walked off, leaving the throne room, and his king._

_----------------The Present----------------_

He shook his head, and the world of memories slowly left him, defogging his vision and bringing him back to reality, his eyes again falling to the ruby at the center of his medallion.

Recalling a process he didn't remember learning, Senzai pressed his fingers to the ruby and pressed down, a soft click sounding the ruby's falling out of place. Just as the click sounded, the ruby fell to the soft grass, its brilliant form standing out against the green blades.

He quickly place the Yin-Yang stone in the ruby's place, and watched the medallion magically become form-fitting so that the rounded stone fit in the place meant for an angular gem.

An intense white light exploded about him, corrupting his form beyond any super state he could ever hope to achieve.

As the light died away, his muscles swollen and rounded beyond perfection, giving him a sort of bulky look, offset by his newly attained increase in height, now reaching over six-feet.

His armor had shattered in the wake of his newly gained physique, the upper half of his black suit of cloth lay tattered beside the shards on broken armor on the crispy grass, his legs covered in mystically acquired, snow-white pants, and solid black boots.

In lieu of upper body clothing he stood covered in jet-black fur, only his chest and fists remained furless, although the golden medallion with the Yin-Yang stone imbedded in it still hung from his neck, the cool metal resting against his chest.

His naturally mahogany colored mane had grown longer, now reaching to the small of his back, but still erect atop his head, resembling his mane in the Super Saiyajin Two state, save the fact that his hair had darkened to an all consuming black.

The sheer blackness of his locks ate away at the color around him, the green meadow blackening until it matched the coloring of his hair. And as if to top it all off, his once chestnut brown orbs had also darkened, now a sinister looking navy blue.

"Tairo," muttered the transformed Saiyajin a dark, malevolent tone, "You will suffer an agony so horrendous you will beg for death…" He wrapped his black furred tail around his waist tightly. "And I will torture you until you achieve your wish…"

_**----------------Tairo----------------**_

His bright green orbs locked themselves firmly on the stone, inching his hand closer and closer to the scaly, inky black hand of the demon.

_You're doing this for Pan! _Cried his inner voice. _Just take it!_

_No…_ Muttered Tairo mentally, fighting the urge to snatch the stone. _What if it makes me evil? What if I turn into an evil Super Saiyajin Five?_

_You won't, you're a good guy, you won't turn evil!_ His inner voice seemed to be pleading. _We have to save Pan!_

_I know that! I want to save Pan! I have to save her… But at the cost of turning evil… I don't want to risk it!_

_You must! If you don't, Pan will die!_ Yelled his inner voice.

Tairo's eyes widened. _No… I'm not letting him kill her! I won't let him win!_

With that, his hand shot out and he snatched the stone from the demon.

The demon smiled broadly. "You have chosen Tairo… I hope you have chosen well…"

With a flash of lightning and a crackle of thunder, the robed figured disappeared, and in his wake the rain came down more fiercely, assaulting the ground and the lone Saiyajin with large droplets of frigid rain, the mud sliding down his soaked form, further dirtying his already sullied green and black gi.

He gripped the stone tightly, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes tightly, preparing for any pain the transformation might induce.

Yet, nothing happened.

After a few moments, he slowly raised one eyelid and looked to the orb. "What the—"

At that exact moment, a bolt of black lightning tore through the dark, ominous heavens and struck Tairo with such intensity that his body nearly went transparent with all the volts of electricity surging through his form.

A scream sounding his unbearable agony tore itself from his throat, his body racked with such pain that he slowly went numb, his body beyond the pain as a jet black liquid resembling blood leaked out of every pore.

After a few moments more of the black bolt concealing and punishing his form, it faded, and Tairo fell to his hands and knees, completely transformed.

The mud splashed upwards once he fell into the grimy soil, but through unknown means it failed to sully his form further. His green shirt lay ripped and torn upon the muddy soil, his upper body now covered in a snow white fur that only left his fists and chest exposed, his arms, abdomen, and back all coated with a thick layer of white fur.

Although his chest remained furless, an image of the rounded, white and black Yin-Yang stone sat etched into the center of his chest, where the two chest muscles met.

His jet-black pants survived the transformation, although now stretched to tautness by the rippling muscles in his legs. His black boots however had lightened in a solid white, matching his fur.

Tairo's locks had lengthened, his mane reaching the back of his thighs, his mane mimicking the state of his hair in the Super Saiyajin Three state, but despite that resemblance, Tairo's mane was not golden. It had lightened into the purest of whites, no longer its natural, ebony shade. Tairo's eyes too had changed, his once emerald green orbs now a brilliant sapphire.

The transformed Saiyajin looked around and saw the powerful storm and the corroded soil, the earth in a state of darkness. He clenched his left hand into a tight fist, and almost instantly, it became overcome with a brilliant white glow.

He raised his eyes to the heavens and thrust his palm high, firing an enormous blast of white energy that utterly destroyed the thunderclouds, bringing the rainstorm to an end.

And as if by his command, the sun found its place overhead, and the muddied soil dried instantly, a field of grass and flowers growing atop the brown soil. The pools of rainwater left by the storm evaporated, and trees sprouted from the earth, the serene sound of birds chirping now filling the air.

"I don't know what possessed you to steal Pan, Senzaimono," he said in a calm tone, "But you will return her to me, even if I have to use force!"

_**----------------Unknown----------------**_

"_Meddlers…" Muttered the robed figure as he stood facing the rippling mirror. "I have already made my vow, why do you continue to bother me?"_

_Although he could not see them, he knew the two Kaios had again made their presence in his realm. _

_A low grow escaped the elder, visibly older Kaio, his wrinkled visage contorting into an angered countenance. "We know what you have done!"_

_The younger Kaio nodded. "Jikoku, the Dai Kaioushin Higashi and I are aware that you stole the Yin-Yang stone from the world of departed Kaioushin. And to make it worse, you made replicates!"_

"_But did you not see the power the mortal wielded in the fifth state? He ended a rainstorm with but one blast!"_

"_Yes, but that only occurred because of your doing!"_

"_Perhaps, but it was destined that both achieve the fifth level. And in that state, both could bend… nay, break the rules of reality! Would you have that happen?"_

"_Jikoku," started the Old Kaio, "You must understand. We as non-mortals are not allowed to directly interfere in the affairs of mortals, it was forbidden by the first Kaioushin. Thusly, if change is needed, it must be enacted indirectly."_

_Jikoku growled loudly, drawing back his hood. "You Kaioushin have existed for eons as nothing more than observant weaklings, staring at the mortal realm through a little crystal ball hoping that things turn out for the best. But when you were threatened by Bibidi's beast you reacted and directly involved yourselves in mortal affairs, so don't tell me how I should go about doing what is needed!"_

_The elder Kaio cringed, then sighed deeply. "You speak truth, but we killed no one, and we stole nothing."_

"_You criticize my method of doing the exact same thing you did?" He pulled his hood back further, and the robe fell to the ground, his form growing larger as the robe fell to the ground. "Then stop me Dai Higashi and East Kaioushin. Stop me, if you dare."_

_Jikoku towered over the two Kaioushin, his rounded muscles covered by black scales that had mysteriously gained a metallic radiance. A silver vest and silver pants garbed his powerful form, contrasting the metallic black coloring of his scales. He also wore a loose red piece of cloth around his waist that acted as a belt, and below the belt in the back a scale covered tail extended out, reaching to his ankles. Two enormous bat wings extruded from his back, all these attributes truly giving him the appearance of a demon._

"_You stand firm," spat the demon in a demonic voice, "But your bodies reek of fear. You both know I could easily crush you both. Stand down Kaioushin, and allow me to continue my work!"_

_The younger Kaioushin swallowed hard, the elder Dai Higashi turning away from the Time Keeper. "This is not over Jikoku…" The two Kaioushin dissipated, leaving Jikoku alone with his mirror._

_He snarled as he drew his robe up from the floor, his enormous form lessening until the robe concealed him utterly._

"_It doesn't matter what Dai Higashi is planning… Now that they are both transformed, reality will soon be righted… It will all be right, as it must be."

* * *

_

Just incase anyone reads my profile—

Senzai: Someone's having delusions of grandeur again…

Quiet you! Anyway, as I was saying… If you do actually read it, I mention something about "The Price of Power"… Well, technically, that story is different from this one. That one is about Goku turning dark and Vegeta being forced into the role of hero, and this one is about two non-canon characters having a showdown… Same title, different story.

Senzai: So shouldn't you change the Goku/Vegeta story's title?

I will! Eventually a title for that will come to me… Well anyway, this note is really only helpful if you read my profile and came here looking for a Goku and Vegeta story but instead found a Senzai and Tairo story and felt confused.

Senzai: Delusional I tell you… No one actually reads your profile page…

Shut up! If you keep that up, I must just make you lose!

Senzai: **_gets all wide-eyed and sits there quietly…_**

Much better. Well, anyway, I'll leave it to you guys to decide which OC is of stronger character…lol. Okay, thank you for reading, and until next time, Golden out.


	4. Off to Vegeta

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series, including all the characters and attacks that appear in them. I do however own a great deal of the non-DBZ canon characters that will be used in the story... in fact all of them. Except Tairo, who belongs to LT. Okay, nuff said.

Man... I feel like I've neglected this story...

Daun: This story! What about mine! I've been sitting and waiting for you to update "The Forgotten Kaioushin" for three months now! And I'm getting really impatient!

Uh... I'll start writing in that again, this month. I promise.

Daun: Well, I might as well say I've been waiting for four months then... **_sighs_**

Well, anyway... Back into "The Price of Power" we go! Onward to chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: Off To Vegeta

**_----------------Tairo----------------_**

He sat at the edge of a waterfall with one knee drawn close to his chest, the other leg dangling over the edge. His azure orbs' gazed at a small dome shaped house sitting comfortably between a forest and mountains, a light breeze causing his snow white fur to sway slightly.

_I miss her so much…_ Thought Tairo to himself, listening to the sound of the falling water crashing down into the small lake below. _But how do I save her? _

A gentle breeze picked up, the grass swaying and the leaves rustling as the silent gust passed through.

"You can come out Goku," muttered Tairo, his eyes glued to the small house. And at these words, a tall, fair skinned man made his way out from behind the cover of a few trees, walking over to the pensive, younger Saiyajin. "What do you want?"

"Man Tairo, your power is amazing!"

"Yeah… So?"

"Well, I haven't gotten any good exercise in a long while, and Vegeta doesn't want to train with me right now. I was wondering if you and me could spar… So, how about it?"

Tairo sighed softly, still staring down at the little home. "I'm not in the mood…"

Goku felt taken aback, and looked at Tairo with both brows raised in surprise. "You sure? I mean, we don't have to fight that hard, it could just be a little, light, friendly spar."

Tairo shook his head. "Not now Goku… Maybe later."

_Okay, this is definitely not the Tairo I know… Maybe getting so strong changed him… _"Is there something wrong Tairo?"

Tairo turned his head slightly, just enough that he could look at Goku. "Pan's gone Goku… She got kidnapped…"

"What!" Shouted Goku. "By who?" He put his hands on Tairo's shoulders, making the younger Saiyajin look him in the eyes. "You have to tell me who took Pan, Tairo."

Tairo shrugged. "He told me it was a Saiyajin that lives on Planet Vegeta… But I have no clue how to get there…"

"Huh?" Goku asked, visibly perplexed. "Planet Vegeta was destroyed a long time ago… And me you and Vegeta are the only Saiyajins left… I think."

"I know," muttered Tairo, lowering his eyes to the ground. "He told me it was in another universe or something…"

"Otherworld?"

Tairo shook his head. "He didn't say."

"Wait… Who didn't say? Who are you talking about?"

"It was a guy in a black robe… He told me that some Saiyajin kidnapped Pan and took her to planet Vegeta…" Tairo paused, thinking. "And then he gave me this little stone thing," he said, pointing to the insignia on his chest, "And told me that it would help… All it did was make me really strong, it didn't get me anywhere."

"Yeah… It did make you really strong… Really, really strong. I think you're even stronger than me when I transform into a Super Saiyajin Four."

"The robe guy said that the rock would turn me into a Super Saiyajin Five—"

"Super Saiyajin Five!" Goku cried, his eyes bulging out.

Tairo nodded. "But now I have no clue how to get there…"

"Hmm…" Said Goku, thinking. "Have you tried Instant Transmission? Maybe that can help."

"Instant what?"

"Instant Transmission! Watch this." With that, Goku pressed the tips of his index and middle fingers against his forehead. He furrowed his brow just a bit, and blurred away into nothingness.

"What the… Goku?"

"Over here Tairo!"

Tairo turned and looked, and saw Goku floating over the waterfall, wearing shades. "What in the… Are those Master Roshi's glasses?"

Goku nodded. "Neat trick, huh?"

"How'd you do that? You can't possibly fly that fast… No matter how strong you are. Master Roshi's just too far away."

Goku shook his head. "The Instant Transmission just takes your entire body and moves it to another place instantly."

"Oh… Like this?" Tairo touched the tips of his middle and index fingers to his forehead.

"Right! Now focus on someone—"

Tairo had already vanished.

"Uh… Tairo?"

Tairo reappeared beside Goku, gingerly rubbing his nose.

"What happened?"

"I thought about going to see Gohan and accidentally caught a punch that was meant for Krillin…"

Goku laughed a little and shook his head. "You have to sense the person out first, to make sure they aren't using any energy, then focus on going to them."

"Oh… Okay. So how do I use it to go to another universe?"

"Well, focus as hard as you can on Pan… And that should get you there."

Tairo nodded and placed his fingers against his head again, closing his eyes and furrowing his brow.

Goku stood there floating, studying Tairo closely. "That's it Tairo… Focus…"

At that, the entire planet began to quake violently, the air itself rippling about Tairo's form.

"Tairo!" Cried Goku, his face contorting into a look of fear the worst. "Stop!"

Tairo couldn't hear Goku, and the world shook harder, the water below flying all about the mountainside, soaking everything around the two. And as water flew about, the skies began to crack as though they were glass, pieces shattering and falling to the ground below, revealing a pinkish orange realm outside the heavens.

Goku roared loudly and exploded into his Super Saiyajin Three state, his hair erecting into serrated strands of gold and falling back, snaking its way down to his lower back, his onyx pupils lightening into a brilliant turquoise, and his muscles swelling with new strength.

Once transformed, Goku arched both hands at his right side. "Kamehameha!" With his voice booming, he thrust both hands forward and unleashed a massive blue wave of energy, the attack colliding with Tairo fiercely.

Tairo shook his head gently, opening his eyes. At once, the sky began to reform, and the waters flowed back into the lake.

Goku sighed in relief and released his energy, reverting back into his normal state.

"What the…" Tairo looked at Goku. "What just happened?"

"I have no idea… That was really weird."

"_Goku!_" Cried out an ethereal voice.

Goku looked up, seemingly staring off into the blue heavens. "King Kai?"

"_Yes, Goku,_" responded King Kai. "_Listen to me Goku. You can't let Tairo use any normal, mortal techniques, or the entire universe will fall to pieces!_"

"But… I don't understand. Why would the universe fall apart?"

"_You see Goku,_ _the stone that made Tairo this powerful is called the Ying-Yang stone. The Ying-Yang stone was made by the first Kaioushin some million years ago, and its only purpose was to balance his awesome power. But since a mortal is using it, the only thing that kept the universe balanced was making the mortal close to a Kaioushin in power. So now, if Tairo uses any technique that a Kaioushin wouldn't, the entire universe would be unbalanced and everything would simply fall apart!_"

"So… If Tairo used the Kamehameha Wave, everything would fall apart? Just because the Kaioushin don't use it?"

"_Exactly._"

"Well, that's pretty lame," muttered Tairo.

"Yeah… That doesn't make much sense to me," added Goku.

"_Well… You might have a point, but that's it's the way it is._"

"So how do we get Tairo to the other universe where Pan is?"

"_The what?_"

"You see King Kai, some guy in a robe gave Tairo the stone, and told Tairo that a Saiyajin in another universe on planet Vegeta kidnapped Pan," explained Goku.

"_Oh… I see._" King Kai grew very quiet.

"King Kai?"

"_Well, its very simple Goku. You just need someone who actually knows Vegeta and what the Saiyajin ki signature would feel like._"

"Oh, I get it! And we have this someone tell Tairo what to feel for instead of him just randomly searching for Pan?"

"_Right. Only, instead of concentrating your ki through your fingertips into your forehead, press your palm to the Yin-Yang symbol. That'll get the job done._"

"Oh, okay. Thanks King Kai!"

"_No problem Goku. Now go be the heroes you two are!_" And with that, the voice faded to nothing.

"Now if we could just find someone who really knows planet Vegeta…" Mumbled Tairo to himself.

"Umm… Tairo," started Goku. "We know Vegeta, and he lived on planet Vegeta for a long time."

"Oh! I never noticed that before! Vegeta has the same name as his planet!"

A sweat drop clung to the back of Goku's head. "Yeah… Let's get going Tairo!"

"Right!" The two took off, their auras bursting about them as they sped off to the Capsule Corporation.

_----------------Moments Later…---------------- _

Tairo touched down on a neatly cut lawn affront a colossal yellow building. He looked up and took notice of the huge crimson lettering of the words 'Capsule Corp' circling near the building's domed top. He nodded and looked back. "We're here… uh… Goku?"

Just then, Goku touched down, the faintest traces of sweat trickling down his forehead. "Man Tairo, you have no idea how fast you move!"

Tairo shrugged. "I'll only care about it if it helps me save Pan."

Goku nodded. "Right."

With that, Tairo turned and knocked on the door, his knocking answered by a high-pitched, female voice.

"Hold on, I'm coming," it says. Both Saiyajins watch the door, hearing the sound of unlatching and a doorknob being turned. The person inside pulled the door inward, and came into the view of both Goku and Tairo.

"Hey Mrs. Briefs," greeted Goku with a smile.

"Hi," added Tairo.

"Oh hey boys!" She smiled cheerily, beaming at the two. "What brings you two around here?"

"Oh, we're just looking for Vegeta. He around?" Asked Goku.

"Oh yeah, Vegeta's here. But why don't you boys come in?"

"Thanks Mrs. Briefs," said the two in unison, walking inside the house.

"Would you boys like anything to eat?"

"We'd love to, but we've got to save—" Started Goku.

"Time and talk directly to Vegeta about something important. Is he in the gravity chamber?"

She nodded. "Always is these days, can't really say why. Oh well, hope you boys have fun fighting or whatever it is you Saiyajin men do."

"Yeah, we will. Bye Mrs. Briefs!" The two said, starting off in the direction of the chamber.

"See you boys later!" She said cheerily, walking off.

_----------------Moments Later…----------------_

The two Saiyajins approached a silver hatch with a small window aside it, providing a glimpse into the other side of the hatch.

"Before we talk to Vegeta, can I ask you something Goku?"

"What is it Tairo?"

"I don't look anything like the Tairo Mrs. Briefs met… Why don't you think she said anything about how I look?"

"After all the things she's seen after hanging out with us, nothing's unusual anymore."

"Oh… I guess you're right."

"Or it could be that she never opens her eyes…"

"Man, I thought I was the only one who noticed that!"

Goku shook his head. "Anyway, back to business."

"Yeah… Right." Tairo rapped his fist against the hatch. "Hey Vegeta, its Tairo and Goku!"

"Go away, both of you!" Snapped a gruff voice from within.

"Vegeta, its important! We have to save Pan!" Shouted Goku.

"Your brat's offspring is none of my concern Kakarot, now leave me to my training!"

"But we need you! We have to go to planet Vegeta to save her!" Pleaded Tairo.

"Planet Vegeta is gone, imbecile!"

"In this world maybe… But Pan's in another universe where Vegeta was brought back and—"

Tairo found himself drowned out by the sound of a turbine powering down. A few moments afterward, the hatch slowly moved inward, revealing Vegeta, his form drenched in sweat.

"What the devil do you mean brat? And this better be good."

_----------------Moments Later…---------------- _

"You mean to tell me that this rogue Saiyajin traveled all the way from his universe just to kidnap Kakarot's descendant?" Vegeta looked incredulous. "A true Saiyajin wouldn't waste his time kidnapping someone he didn't know, nor did the Saiyajin race have the technology to traverse realities."

"But its true! How else do you explain me not being able to sense Pan? Especially when I'm a Super Saiyajin Five?"

"I just think that stone distorted your ability to detect powers."

"Yeah, well, can you sense her then?"

Vegeta closed his eyes for but a moment, snorting as he opened them. "Stupid brats…"

"You see? She's not on Earth, and she's not even in this universe."

"Perhaps," muttered the Saiyajin Prince. "But how do you intend on getting there?"

"I've got it!"

"What is it, Kakarot?"

"What if you fused with Tairo and—"

"No!" Boomed Vegeta, the volume of his voice knocked Tairo and Goku back. "It took every ounce of my will to not gag myself when I offered the idea of us fusing together to defeat Shenron. Do you honestly believe I'm going to fuse with this brat?"

"Uh… That's out then…"

"You're damn right it's out you dolt!"

"Jeez…Calm down Vegeta," Muttered Goku, frowning a little. "It was just a thought…"

"Anyway, King Kai said that we needed someone to help me know what the Saiyajin race as a whole felt like… So maybe I could lock onto them."

"What the hell do you mean, 'what the Saiyajin race felt like'? That makes no sense whatsoever."

"You know, like their ki."

"You're asking me to tell you how the race's ki felt? How the hell do you think it felt brat? A powerful race of proud mercenaries all bundled together onto one majestic world reigned over by me. That's what it felt like."

Tairo's shoulders' sunk. "That doesn't help me…" He brightened. "Oh wait, let me rephrase what I said. Just tell me how a Saiyajin's ki feels when you sense it."

"How a Saiyajin's ki feels? A true Saiyajin's life energy feels cold and is massive, compared to other ki. You should know that brat."

"Right! Now I know how to get to Vegeta."

Vegeta cocked a brow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hold on!" Tairo said, latching his left hand onto Vegeta. Just as his hand touched, Tairo closed his eyes tight, placing his right palm against his chest. The white and black insignia inscribed into his chest began to glow brilliantly.

"Wait for me!" Cried Goku, placing his hand on Tairo's shoulder, and the trio of Saiyajin vanished, fading into thin air.

* * *

Senzai: It's not fair I say... Why does he get his own chapter!

Quiet you, it will all even out.

Senzai: I mean, I'm your firstborn... He's an outsider...

**_shows Senzai the title of the next chapter_** There. Is that better?

Senzai: **_smiles happily _**"The King's Rampage"? I get to blow things up! Yay!

Yeah. Okay. Moving right along... Well, how was this chapter reader? I appreciate any and all reviews that praise the work or provide constructive criticism... So in other words, if you thought it was bad, tell me why! Okay, I must be going. Until next time, Golden out.


	5. The King's Rampage

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series, including all the characters and attacks that appear in them. I do however own a great deal of the non-DBZ canon characters that will be used in the story... in fact all of them. Except Tairo, who belongs to LT. Okay, nuff said.

Senzai: I like this chapter… No longer am I below the power of others! I am the most powerful being around!

Yeah…. That's enough from you. Well, before Senzai starts rambling on and on about how much he loves this chapter… Onward!

* * *

Chapter 5: The King's Rampage

**_----------------Senzai----------------_**

His navy blue orbs watched closely as day broke, the last vestiges of night fading in the sun's wake. A deep growl tore itself from his throat as the sun rose, a fierce anger bubbling within him.

"How dare you shine so brilliantly!" Roared the king, clenching his fists tightly. "You will not bring light to this world!"

Senzai shut both eyes as he threw his head back, letting loose a deafening cry, a jet-black aura bursting about him. The dark aura strengthened the intensity of the sound waves, transforming them into shock waves powerful enough to shatter the densest of wood and rock.

As he told the world of his anger, the darkness of his ate away at everything around him, sucking away at all colors until the forest had become nothing more than blackened and deadened earth.

He slowly righted his head, ending his ear-splitting roar. And just as his eyelids parted, revealing those sinister, navy blue orbs, a dark and ominous cloud crept into place above the entire world, easily blotting out the radiance of the sun.

"You will all know my pain," muttered Senzai to no one. "Until my heart ceases to ache, the world will know a suffering so tortuous that the darkness of death will be their only solace!"

A deep, throaty growl tore itself from him as his aura flared up again. He threw his head back and let loose another earsplitting roar and exploded upwards into the blackened sky, soaring forth through the dark heavens.

_----------------The Day Before Senzai's Crowning----------------_

_A sole figure sat alone in a grand cavern, surrounded by an encompassing darkness. His lustrous golden throne, beautiful and splendid when under the brilliance of light sat unnoticed beneath the veil of darkness, the royal sitting on the throne feeling as if the darkness had done the same to him._

'_The king should not be alone the night before his coronation…' Thought the lonely royal. 'There should be throngs of people just falling all over themselves to catch a glimpse of me…' He sighed. 'And yet, here I sit, alone…'_

_He slumped down in his chair, closing his eyes, preferring the darkness of closed lids to the darkness of the cavern._

_At that moment, he heard a great creek, but he ignored it, remaining slumped over in his chair. The door that had opened shut just as quickly, the small stream of light that had broken the darkness shut out._

"_Serori?" Senzai asked the darkness. "Well, if it is you, I'm not in the mood to see anyone, so just go…"_

"_My liege," responded the voice. "Why do you sit alone in the dark?"_

"_Didn't I just say I don't want to be bothered? Be gone!"_

_A snort sounded once, then echoed throughout the cavern. "You are the highest ranking Saiyajin alive, Senzaimono. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"_

"_Of course it is!" Barked Senzai. "Any Saiyajin in his right mind would love to sit in the seat of power!" He sighed deeply, his voice losing its vigor, becoming no more than a soft mumbling. "Envious little commoners… They do not come because they desire my authority!"_

"_Is that what this is?"_

"_What? What are you talking about?"_

"_You're in this mood because no one is here?"_

"_No, of course not!"_

"_Senzai… You will be crowned King of the entire Saiyajin race come the morning. The ruler of a race of warriors, most of them hell bent on ousting you from the throne. But they make no such move out of respect for your grandfather."_

"_What's your point Serori? To make me aware that my subjects are more loyal to my dead predecessor than they are to me? Cause if that's the case you're wasting your time."_

"_No boy, that isn't my point. My point is simple. The people do not respect you because all they know of you is your Super Saiyajin state. They do not know if you will measure up to your grandfather, or even your father for that matter. The people don't want to put too much faith in an unknown, for they might see failure like they saw when Tutlece assumed the throne."_

"_How do I make them respect me then?"_

"_That, my prince, is something you will have to discover yourself. I can only guide you so far." _

_Moments after those words filled the air, the door creaked open once more, allowing a sliver of light to shine in, faintly illuminating the darkness._

"_Serori! Wait!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Do you respect me as a ruler?"_

"_Boy, I would concern myself more with how much pain I'm going inflict upon you after you announce your kinghood."_

"_What?"_

"_Once I place the medallion round your neck, it is tradition that you assault me, for no living creature is allowed to touch the king without his permission."_

"_So I get to hit you as hard as I want?"_

"_Don't push it Senzai. Let's not forget which of us is the stronger warrior."_

"_But let's not forget which of us is of higher rank!" Senzai shouted, wearing a broad grin. "And before long, I'll be stronger than you too, and a better ruler than my grandfather!"_

_Serori turned his back to the boy as he opened the door further, allowing more light in. "Yes… I do admire ambition… So long as it is accompanied by determination and fortitude." And with that, he walked out, slamming the door shut behind him._

'_I'll make you proud Serori,' Thought Senzai to himself, still grinning broadly. 'Cause you're the only Saiyajin that's ever held me in any sort of high regard…'_

_----------------End Flashback ----------------_

He cried out, his voice booming as he unleashed a massive wave of jet-black energy at a tall, gray mountain. The mount exploded on contact with the wave, erupting into a shower of rocks.

Senzai quickly fired several more blasts, laying waste to an entire mountain range, numerous stones flung in all directions. He drove his fists and feet into oncoming rocks, watching the stones simply disintegrate at his touch.

The king kept to his demolition, too lost in his rage to even notice the warriors that had snuck up on him.

"Hey you!" Shouted a voice from behind him. "You just destroyed our homes!"

"Yeah, you little idiot! You just killed my sons!" Called a second voice.

"My sons were in there too!" Cried a third.

"Face us you coward, and die like the sniveling worm you are!" Yelled the first voice.

Senzai clenched his fists and slowly spun around, his form wavering beneath his inky black aura. "A coward!" Roared the king, his navy blue orbs blazing with a dark fire. "And a sniveling worm!" His aura seemed to darken as he bellowed out each word, the sheer blackness of it eating away at the color around them. "I will make you fools bow like the pathetic commoners you are!"

"That's it! Let's get him!"

The three Saiyajins cried out as their forms burst into flames, corrupted by a brilliant white fire. They flew forth, preparing to strike the one who'd destroyed their families and their homes.

Senzai watched as the three warriors all swung their fists at once. He scowled darkly and easily swatted each blow with his tail.

"Ahh!" Cried all three in unison, watching in horror, as their hands seemed to melt off, falling to the ground as black ooze.

"What the hell are you!" Cried the first.

Senzai's aura flared, shielding his form from view. "Death!" Roared the king as he leapt forth, ramming his fist into each warrior before any of the three could react. He watched with a sinister grin as the warriors' forms literally broke in half, falling to the earth in six halves instead of three wholes.

Their blood splattered all over him as they fell to the earth dead, a brilliant flash of lightning followed by a violent crackle of thunder illuminating their fall.

Senzai threw his head back once more and cried out, seemingly in agony.

"Senzai!" Cried a voice.

The king lowered his head slowly, his dark gaze falling to the one who'd called him. "Be gone Vejita, lest I kill you too!"

"You will not kill me," said Vejita with conviction, lightning flashing and thunder crackling behind him. "Nor will you kill any one else."

"Fool! Do you think that you can stop me!" The winds began to howl, swirling about Senzai and whipping his jet-black mane. "I am the Saiyajin king, no being can stand opposite me!"

"Senzai! Listen to yourself!"

Senzai roared as his aura exploded into nothingness, leaving his furry form exposed to the elements. "Be gone!" His right fist began to glow darkly, black energy gathering around it. "That is my last warning!"

"You will not intimidate me!" Vejita declared, exploding into his Super Saiyajin Two state, blue sparks running through his golden aura. "And I will not let this rampage continue!"

"Then die!" Senzai roared as his aura erupted about him again, rushing forth towards Vejita, then simply fading into nothingness.

"Where did he—" His mouth shot open wide as a fist tore through him, exploding out of his back, blood splattering all over the black furred arm.

Senzai growled and shoved Vejita off of his arm. Vejita didn't have a chance to recover as he was struck hard, Senzai's right fist breaking Vejita's nose. Blood flew from the lesser Saiyajin's nose as his head snapped back. Wasting no time, Senzai swung his left leg with all his might, roaring loudly as it collided.

The blow struck with such force that Vejita felt his rib cage shatter, the broken bones poking through the open wound in his abdomen. Senzai roared once more as he started bombarding Vejita in the stomach with fierce punches, one after another, each one causing Vejita to scream out in agony.

Senzai relented for but a moment, then gripped Vejita by his head, and began to squeeze, while continuing to strike Vejita's abdomen with fierce blows from his fist and leg. Blow after blow led to several sickening snaps, as each bone within Vejita's battered form broke, his body becoming no more than a bag of broken bones and ruptured organs.

Senzai spat in Vejita's face. At this point, even saliva caused his flesh to ache. The king grinned sinisterly and shoved his fist into Vejita and began to remove bones from Vejita's thrashed form. As Vejita moved his mouth to scream, Senzai reached in his mouth and tore his vocal cords out, causing blood to profusely spill from his mouth.

Vejita looked at the beast he had once called friend with anger and disgust. He had enjoyed dismantling him. Senzai then thrust the beaten Saiyajin hero to the ground with extreme force, causing him to let out a soundless scream. But his face told all of his intense agony.

Senzai looked upon his toppled foe with a grin. He lifted the bruised sack of guts and bones and gripped his tongue, slowly ripping it out of his mouth. Vejita's face contorted with the most pained look a face could give. Senzai scowled darkly and rammed his fingers into Vejita's eyes and tore them out, blood spilling out onto his fingers.

Senzai grinned darkly and drove his fist into Vejita's chest, and slowly pulled free his former friend's bleeding heart, watching the organ pump blood onto his hands, until it stilled, both the organ and the body succumbing to the darkness.

The darkened king crushed the organ and dropped Vejita to the ground, both splattering all about. Senzai's aura flared out and the blood evaporated, the intense heat of his aura burning the crimson liquid into vapor.

"I am god!" Cried Senzai to the heavens, thunder booming and lightning illuminating the planet. "And I will make the entire universe suffer for my agony!"

Just then, a brilliant flash of white light overtook the sky, the black shroud dying away for but a moment. Senzai turned his head and looked to the source of light, seeing yet another brilliant flash illuminating the world far better than the lightning.

When the light at last faded, he felt an enormous power surge throughout the world, a power so great it rivaled his own.

"What! There is none that can match me!" At this comment, the great power seemed to increase a small bit, just barely overtaking his own. "Impossible!" Cried Senzai, watching the dark cloud start to die away, the blackness slowly overcome with the light of day.

He turned his navy blue orbs to the source of light. "I am not done… You will not end my reign of terror!" With that, his black aura erupted about him, and he sped off in the direction of the light.

* * *

Senzai: Oh yeah. You know I'm one of the strongest kings of all time.

The most demented is more like it...

Senzai: NO! Uh... Well, maybe. I do come off a little crazy...

A little! **_shakes my head _**Well, anyway, I'm off to do some more writing in another story... So, please leave me a review, and until next time, Golden out.


	6. The War Is On

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series, including all the characters and attacks that appear in them. I do however own a great deal of the non-DBZ canon characters that will be used in the story... in fact all of them. Except Tairo, who belongs to LT. Okay, nuff said.

Here it is… the battle to end all battles. The battle to decide the ultimate OC… The battle to decide once and for all who is stronger… Tairo, or Senzaimono.

Senzai: Its no contest. I'm going to win because Tairo is nothing.

Serori: Bah! I'm dead! You better win, if for no other reason than to avenge me!

Well, onto the chapter! Hope you enjoy the fight!

* * *

Chapter 6: The War Is On

**_----------------Tairo----------------_**

A grand pillar of light tore the dark heavens asunder, allowing the radiant sun to shine down onto the world below. Immersed in the pillar hovered three figures; a warrior coated with white fur centered between the other two.

The centered figure slowly opened his eyes, revealing his light blue orbs. With the opening of his eyes the pillar began to dissipate, and the great shroud of darkness overtook the sky once more.

"Hey Vegeta," started the white furred one, "Is this it? Is this…Vegeta?"

Vegeta nodded, taking in his surroundings. "This is definitely the Saiyajin home…" He trailed off, feeling an enormous power resonating throughout his body.

Goku's eyes widened. "Hey guys… You feel that?"

Tairo gritted his teeth. "Yeah I feel it. It's the most evil thing I've ever felt."

"Yeah," agreed Goku, nodding. "It feels so powerful…"

"It's a Saiyajin," remarked Vegeta.

Tairo turned and looked at Vegeta. "Are you sure? The robed guy said it was, but I didn't believe him."

Vegeta nodded. "That is a Saiyajin Tairo…" He clenched his fists tightly. "And his power is wholly impure… I feel it in my bones."

Tairo studied Vegeta, noticing the look of anger in his eyes. "I say we go meet this Saiyajin."

Vegeta nodded. "He already knows we're here, of that I'm sure. That flashy little entrance you made would alert anyone with half a brain to our presence."

"Let's go then… I don't want to keep him waiting." With that, Tairo let his aura flare out, and the pillar of light erupted about them, forcing the dark clouds apart yet again as he flew forth, the planet rumbling as his power shook the world to its core.

_**----------------Senzai----------------**_

The ground beneath him began to rupture and split, the enormousness of his power slowly rending the planet in two. His form lay unstable within the black fire that consumed him, propelling him forth faster.

_The fool!_ Cried Senzai mentally. _He thinks he can rival me? Ha!_

His eyes caught a glimpse of the sky lightening again, the darkness forged by his power slowly forced apart by a brilliant white.

"Impossible," roared Senzai, the booming noise of his voice easily shattering the nearby mountains. "I have no rival!"He flew forth faster, forcing the ground further apart. "I am matchless!"

Just then, he pulled back, ending his flight. He scowled darkly, seeing a great divide form in the sky. One on side, the side Senzai happened to inhabit, a great, ominous black cloud hovered overhead. However on the other side, the radiant sun ruled, the world on that side clear of all darkness.

Senzai's scowl darkened as his eyes locked onto a trio of figures, his gaze falling to the central figure, noting his white fur.

"Tairo!" Cried Senzai, his voice thunderous, the very planet quaking in its wake. "The one that struck down Serori!"

"You must be Senzai," Roared Tairo in response. "Where's Pan!"

Senzai growled. "Don't toy with me fool, admit to your crime! You murdered Serori!"

"I didn't kill anybody you freak! Where's Pan!"

"Lies! It was you who killed him, I know it was you!"

"Listen up, you loser! I didn't kill Seri or whatever his name was! I'm just here to get Pan, now where is she!"

"Idiot!" Boomed Senzai, as he lunged forward, breaking through the great divide and slamming his fist into Tairo's face, knocking him backward.

Tairo flew across the sky, crashing into a mountain, his body destroying the crag utterly and completely.

"Kakarot, now!" Vegeta cried, erupting into his Super Saiyajin Two State.

"Right!" Goku aimed his palms at Senzai, exploding into his Super Saiyajin Three form.

"Kamehameha!"

"Big Bang Attack!"

The two massive waves of energy struck Senzai hard, and exploded on contact. A great cry rang out and the dust clouds dissipated, revealing Senzai, his form encased within a bubble of black fire.

"Fools!" He thrusts both palms outward and the bubble dispersed, launching two gigantic waves of tainted energy. Both Vegeta and Goku out in shock as the waves plowed into them, sending them both off into opposite directions.

Just then Tairo reappeared and drove his knee into Senzai's abdomen, forcing the black furred fiend to double over as Tairo clasped his hands together and slammed his forearms into Senzai's back.

Senzai cried out in pain as the powerful blow drove him directly into the ground below, the ground exploding as his body cratered it deeply.

A battle cry rang out and Senzai charged upward out of the enormous crater, slamming his foot into Tairo's face, sending the white furred warrior backward. Tairo stopped himself mid flight, only to receive a thunderous right hook.

Tairo took the blow with his forearm, and the two quickly broke apart, the great divide taking shape again as they separated.

The two Super Saiyajins of the fifth peak locked glares, standing opposite each other on their respective side of the great divide.

Without warning, a loud, booming scream echoed about the air as Senzai buried his fist in Tairo's stomach. Tairo doubled over but reacted quickly, spinning and driving his heel into Senzai's nose, sending the dark warrior backwards across the sky.

"You will die for kidnapping Pan!" Tairo lifted his palm, and instantly, a gigantic, white ball of ki appeared above his upturned palm.

Senzai flipped over, ending his flight. He growled at the sight of the enormous white ball, and gritting his teeth as the white ki ball grew and grew.

Tairo growled, scowling darkly at Senzai as small, light blue bolts of raw energy flittered about the enormous ball. With a swift, single movement, Tairo threw his arm down and flung the gigantic orb at Senzai.

"Heaven's Fury!" Roared Tairo, and the attack flew faster.

Senzai only grinned and thrust both palms forward, crying out, "Hell's Fury!" And with that roar, a massive black wave surged forth, colliding with the giant ki ball.

Senzai floated, laughing madly from the back of the attack. "Hell's Fury… Rapid Fire!" And with that, several more black waves surged forth and blended in with the first, the super sized blast swallowing the Heaven's Fury attack whole.

Tairo screamed in agony the enormous black beam struck him with enough force to utterly destroy him. Pain seared through him, the dark fire eating away as his form, melting his muscles, and his bones crushing under the intensity of the attack.

Screaming in anguish, Tairo thrust his hand into the dark fire, the sinister ki burning away at his flesh, muscles, and bones. He cried out and a massive explosion of white light seared through the dark fire, destroying it completely.

Unable to withstand the force of the explosion, Tairo was flung backwards, crashing into the ground quite hard, just barely surviving the harsh landing.

A moment after landing, Tairo sprang up, letting his aura flare out again. The brilliant white aura wrapped itself around Tairo's destroyed arm, and slowly but surely, tendons swirled around regenerated bone, and flesh grew over it.

He stood erect again, and he threw his limbs out to power up and his clothing again resurfaced around him. He stood and stared and Senzai for a moment.

"Bastard!" Cried Senzai. "Why won't you die!" He phased from view and grabbed onto Tairo tightly.

Growling, Senzai threw him up in the air, and watched him fall onto his knee. He took both of his fists, pounded them down on his back, Tairo's spinal column shattering under the assault. Tairo let out a blood-curdling cry, and Senzai raised a fist, that gleamed black.

"Now! You will see my other trademark attack! The Eradicator!" Senzai's fist stopped short from incinerating Tairo's body when he threw his palm up, catching Senzai's fist in his palm.

Tairo quickly tossed Senzai a few spans away, his aura again healing him.

Before Tairo could react, Senzai lunged forward and rammed his knee into Tairo's abdomen, then swung both forearms forward, slamming them into Tairo's face hard.

Tairo grunted loudly as his body sailed through the sky, colliding with a great crag, the great divide again taking shape between the two as Tairo's body shattered the mountain.

When he lifted my head to look at his opponent, all he had time to see was a giant hand in his face, as Senzai shouted, "Eradicator Blast!"

Tairo saw black sea of light, as ki pushed him down into the ground as it tried to eat at him. He had had enough, it was time to show this demon who was the better warrior, and it had to be the one with purist spirit…or so he hoped.

Bringing himself to face the pain, Tairo fought against the massive force of ki pressing down on him enough to lift his hands and cup his palms together.

Through the searing black ki, Tairo could see a distorted Senzai, his form rippling beneath the dark fire of his aura. Tairo's body had been forced leagues under the ground by the wave, his flesh charring.

"Ultimate… Light Wave Cannon!" The white light from his blast cut through the black light around him, fighting through black ki as it flew at Senzai, who stared with an unreadable look.

Senzai dropped the Eradicator Blast, but could not dodge the attack, for it had gathered too much speed. He threw his head back in mad laughter as the wave struck with a monstrous intensity, incinerating his form utterly, leaving nothing, save a black fire.

Tairo stared at the empty sky in disbelief, just when the dark fire contorted itself into the silhouette of Senzai's body. The ki materialized into a dead carcass of Senzai's body, completely unscathed.

"Why won't you die!"

"I will not die at your hands, fool," snapped Senzai. "I will not fall. Ever." With that, the two flew at each other, ready to reengage in battle.

* * *

I'll admit, this was one of my shorter chapters, but its all about war… So I don't mind much. But what's your take on it? All reviews are appreciated my friends… And don't worry… The finale to this super battle is coming up soon! Okay, Golden out. 


	7. The End Part 1

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series, including all the characters and attacks that appear in them. I do however own a great deal of the non-DBZ canon characters that will be used in the story... in fact all of them. Except Tairo, who belongs to LT. Okay, nuff said.

I find it ironic that I said that the chapter would come soon and it took me a month… curse you school and your bothersomeness!

Senzai: Is that a word?

No… But I'll use it anyway!

Senzai: You authors are all alike… Always making things up…

Yeah well… If I didn't make things up, my work wouldn't be very good… In fact, you wouldn't even exist.

Senzai: **_sulks about the stupid truth… _**

Well anyway, forgive the long time this took. And now, I present to you the newest installment of The Price of Power!

* * *

Chapter 7: The End Part 1

The battle seemed endless. Blast after blast, kick after kick, punch after punch, and blow after blow, all continuing onward in a never-ending cycle. Yet neither warrior seemed to gain an upper hand, and the battle continued onward in an obvious stalemate. And neither warrior would dare admit to the equality of their strengths, forever continuing until the other had fallen.

"Give up fool!" Roared Senzai as he slammed his fist into Tairo's gut.

Tairo grunted, but quickly spun, delivering a fierce kick to Senzai's temple, knocking him backward. "Never!"

Senzai sailed across the sky, but flung his arms and legs out wide, crying out as his aura flared with a booming crackle of thunder. His body ceased moving instantly, and hew stared Tairo down.

"Admit that you killed Serori, and this onslaught will end!"

"No way loser! I'm not admitting to something I didn't do! Besides, this fight won't end until you tell me where Pan is!"

"I don't know of any Pan you imbecile!"

"Liar!"

"Idiot!"

"Kidnapper!"

"Murderer!"

The flow of insults stopped, and before either could blink, the two Super Saiyajins of the fifth peak clashed yet again, a resounding sonic boom following nearly a minute afterwards. Above them, the rift between the white clouded sky and the ominously clouded sky grew distorted, and the clouds swirled around one another as the two titans clashed.

A wild haired Saiyajin sped across the distorted sky, his spiky black locks waving in the wind. Above him, two titans clashed, the heavens above quaking in the wake of their awesome strength.

_Their power is incredible…_ Mused Goku to himself as he cast a glance up at Senzai and Tairo. _I had no idea that anyone could be so strong… _

"Kakarot!" Called a voice. The flying Saiyajin stopped and looked about, searching for the voice. "Below you, you dolt!"

He looked down, and beheld Vegeta nursing his left arm.

"Vegeta!" He descended to his rival's level, standing face to face with him. "What happened to you arm?"

"Never mind that fool," snapped Vegeta. "We have a grave situation on our hands."

He nodded solemnly. "I know… But what can we do?"

"We have to defeat this Senzai… And he and Tairo seem to be equals in strength." He sighed deeply. "We have to give the brat an edge."

"What do you mean?"

Vegeta remained silent for a moment, although the resounding crackles of thunder and booming collisions eradicated any hope of silence. "He needs Gogeta…"

"But we can't go to the fourth le—"

"To die."

Goku's eyes widened, his mouth agape.

His flame-like mane fluttered wildly in the wind, his face set like stone. His coal orbs took on a hardness and seriousness that told Goku that he had no qualms about carrying out his plan.

A seriousness that told the world that he had no fear of death.

Goku's eyes slowly narrowed, his face taking on a grimness uncharacteristic of his nature. He outstretched his hand in Vegeta's direction.

Vegeta stared Goku down. "Are you ready to die, Kakarot?"

Goku returned the stare. "To save my granddaughter."

Vegeta reached out and grabbed Goku's forearm tightly, clasping his rival's arm in his hand. Goku returned the gesture, and the two warriors had made their pact.

**_---------------Jikoku's Realm--------------- _**

His soulless eyes stared into the floating mirror, watching the two Saiyajin warriors clash beneath a split sky.

Jikoku slowly turned away from the mirror, sighing deeply. "The scrolls did not speak of this…" He muttered to himself. "The scrolls had said that light will always overcome dark, or that the two would cancel each other out. But they are not canceling each other out… Nor is light conquering dark."

"You are an idiot, Jikoku," commented a rich, baritone voice.

He looked to his left, and beheld a figure rippling with corded muscles, clothed within white and gold garments, his long back-length mane snow-white, and his eyes a piercing gold.

Jikoku's eyes narrowed into slits, glaring at this figure darkly.

"Tampering with things beyond the scope of your miniscule understanding was quite foolish, and very idiotic."

Jikoku growled throatily, his robe fluttering in a nonexistent breeze.

"The Yin-Yang stone was not meant to be halved fool. Its very purpose was meant to balance out power. What did you think would happen if you broke it in half? How did you expect to bring balance to the universe by splitting in two the very force that brought the universe into existence?"

Snarling like an enraged beast, Jikoku slowly pulled back his robe, discarding it.

"Do you mean to fight me, demon?"

"No. I mean to kill you!" He lunged at the figure, only to find himself encased with a golden orb. "What!" He slammed his scaly fists into the orb again and again. "Let me out! Now!"

"Who are you to make demands of me, Jikoku?"

The demon only growled, pounding away fruitlessly at the orb.

"You have committed a grievous sin, Jikoku. But I will not destroy you. I will let those whom you conspired to destroy handle that task. That will be a more fitting end, Time Keeper." With that, he dissipated, along with his orb he used to capture Jikoku.

**_---------------Planet Vegeta---------------_**

The two warriors separated themselves by ten feet, the world around them rumbling and quaking in the wake of the battle above. They shared a quick glance and nodded, then resumed facing forward.

With a grand shout of "Fu!" the two Saiyajins slowly began the dance, moving their feet and swinging their arms in perfect synchrony as they drew closer to one another.

"Sion!" Cried both men, three feet apart, arms slowly swinging round in order to perform the final movement.

"Ha!" Roared out both Goku and Vegeta, touching the tips of their index fingers together. A golden glow encapsulated them both and exploded, golden light illuminating the partially darkened world.

The two Saiyajins of the fifth peak ceased their duel and looked to the source of the light, and beheld a new, more powerful warrior.

"What is this?" Boomed Senzai, irritated by the distraction. "Who dares interrupt my battle!"

Tairo grinned. "Gogeta."

The light slowly died down and a new warrior stood in lieu of two, his form coursing with great strength. A grin crept onto his face as he flexed, golden sparks dancing about his form.

"Yeah!" Cried the fusion warrior.

Senzai laughed mockingly. "Fool! Do you dare to challenge me? You are nothing!"

Gogeta grinned. "Just wait!" He crouched down and cried out, his aura bursting out. His muscles bulged out fast, and his black hair rose upward, defying gravity, then sparks of gold flashed, until his hair was completely golden. His eyebrows lightened into gold as well, and his orbs now green.

"Hurry up fool, or I will destroy you!" Roared Senzai, annoyed with the display.

Gogeta's roar grew louder, his muscles swelling further as his golden mane separated into smaller, triangular strips, blue bolts coursing through his aura. The world began to tremble violently as his voice reached a crescendo, his aura exploded as he ascended into the third stage.

The golden light again died away, revealing Gogeta with a lengthened mane, his golden locks hanging to the back of his knees. His eyebrows had faded to nothingness, replaced by his protruding brow, giving him quite the sinister look. His eyes had darkened into a deep shade of emerald green, adding to the sinister tone his third stage allotted him.

Wasting no time, Gogeta rocketed upwards towards Senzai, his war cry a resounding, booming sound.

Senzai watched his attacker with disdain. "Do your worst fool, you are nothing."

And then as Gogeta came upon him, he attacked in a rather unexpected way.

He hugged him.

"What the!" Cried Senzai in reaction to the maneuver. "Release me now you fool!"

Tairo's eyes went wide. "What on Earth are you doing!"

Gogeta held the darkened Saiyajin tight, gritting his teeth with the strained effort. "Just… Save Pan! Okay Tairo?"

"What!"

"Just save her!" He tightened his embrace on the struggled Senzai. "And let me do what I must do."

Senzai roared out, the world quaking wildly in the wake of the tremendous noise. Blood ran down Gogeta's ears, leaking from his eardrums. The dark warrior's aura flared, the black flames eating away at Gogeta's flesh.

"Let me go fool!" Boomed Senzai, struggling fruitlessly against the iron grip of Gogeta. "You cannot destroy me!"

A smirk defined his face as he held Senzai, the action very reminiscent of Vegeta. "I don't have to."

"What?"

And without any warning, Gogeta's body began to glow a brilliant gold, his form housed within the black flames of Senzai's aura. The distinguishable features that made him unique slowly faded away as his skin became golden, his form shimmering.

"What! You fool!" Senzai struggled with all his might, trying to break free. "Let me go this instant!"

Gogeta clenched Senzai tighter, his form glowing so brilliantly that one could no longer see him. "Goodbye…"

"No!" Cried Senzai as Gogeta's form erupted, the massive explosion rocking the entire world, the enormity of the noise drowning out all other forms of noise. A blinding light overcame the entire planet, consuming everything, spreading a few miles into the reaches of space.

Tairo covered his eyes, slowly becoming enveloped within the explosion's blinding light.

Within moments that felt like years, the light slowly faded away, and the deafening noise of the explosion slowly died down. Tairo slowly lowered his forearms, opening his eyes.

The world had been severely battered, magma gushing from its core onto the surface far below him. The land lay utterly destroyed, everything as dark as coal, burnt beyond recognition.

He lifted his gaze to where Gogeta and Senzai had been at the time of the explosion. And only one figure stood.

Senzai.

He hovered, highly distorted beneath his flaming aura. With a booming cry, his aura dissipated, and he stood revealed to Tairo.

Senzai's left arm had been completely obliterated, not even a stump remaining of the destroyed appendage. The heat of the explosion had dried any blood into vapor, red vapors slowly fading about him. His chest lay scarred heavily, purpled and bloodied from the horrendous damage inflicted by the explosion. His fur, torn in several places, had become matted with his own blood.

Tairo grinned.

Senzai's lips parted in an ugly snarl. "Don't smirk fool! I will not die of that pathetic attack!" He threw his arm and his legs outward and roared loudly, his aura bursting about him. "I will just heal myself as you did, and his death will have been in vain!" He cried out loudly, and his aura flowed inward, setting fire to his skin. In moments, he would be healed.

Or so he thought.

He cried out in agony as the black fire ate away at his flesh, melting away his fur. The flames slowly burned his bloody wounds, injuring them further. He screamed in pure torture as his own aura ate away at him, slowly killing him.

He quickly pulled his appendages in, and the aura fizzed out. He hovered there gasping, his form steaming from the burning he inflicted on himself.

"I don't understand!" He roared out. "How can you heal yourself, and I cannot? It makes no—" He ended the sentence there, his eyes going wide with realization. "Mine is an aura of death… and his is an aura of life. His can only heal… whereas mine can only kill."

Tairo stared at Senzai in confusion. "What's the matter? Can't you do it?"

Senzai growled. "There is nothing that you can do that I cannot, fool."

"Yeah? You still look banged up over there."

"Shut up you ignorant fool!"

"Just admit it," Tairo said with a grin. "You're done."

"I will admit nothing!" Roared Senzai. "You only got this far because that fool aided you! You could not have harmed me this much with your own, pathetic skill! And he only harmed me because he used a cheap trick!"

"I'm not ashamed to say I couldn't have hurt you that badly myself. I'm proud that I have friends willing to do anything to help me out." He nodded. "That's the difference between me and you. You have no friends, and are weak. I have many friends, and that's why I'm strong."

A low, guttural growl tore itself from his throat as he clenched his fist tight. "I have no friends because you killed my only one!" He roared his indignation and lunged at Tairo, his aura flaring brilliantly.

He struck Tairo hard, breaking his nose. Tairo simply shoved Senzai backward, and the white aura flowed inward, healing his nose.

"Damn you!" Cried Senzai, frustrated. "You hide behind that damned healing aura! I cannot damage you fatally because you'll just use that damned aura to make my attacks fruitless!"

"And because of that, you'll never win."

Senzai gritted his teeth, growling like a rabid dog. "You pathetic weakling!"

"All you can do now is name calling. How pathetic."

"Shut up fool," Roared Senzai, his aura crackling. "I'll kill you!"

"You know you can't kill me."

"Shut up you…" He trailed off, as realization again hit him. "If that's so… Then the reverse must also be true."

Tairo stared at him. "What?"

He grinned. "Go ahead. Strike. I'm giving you one free blow Tairo, do your worst!"

Tairo looked at him confusedly. "Just tell me where Pan is!"

"Then you too know of the flaw in your strength," Senzai said cockily. "You can't kill me because your power is incapable of murder."

"What? That's nonsense! I killed you with my Light Wave Cannon! You just brought yourself back to life!"

Senzai grinned. "Yes, it may have looked like you killed me. But the truth of the matter is, you killed my attack."

Tairo blinked. "What?"

Senzai laughed. "Let me explain…"

_---------------Moments Ago…--------------- _

_Growling loudly, Senzai lunged forward and rammed his knee into Tairo's abdomen, then swung both forearms forward, slamming them into Tairo's face hard. _

_Tairo grunted as his body sailed through the sky, colliding with a great crag, the great divide again taking shape in the sky between the two as Tairo's body shattered the mountain. _

_Tairo cried out, forcing the debris away from his body, just in time to see Senzai's hand in his face as he shouted, "Eradicator Blast!" _

_Tairo saw a black sea of light erupt from that palm, ki pushing him down into the ground as it tried to eat at him. Straining with effort, Tairo fought against the massive force of ki pressing down on him enough to lift his hands and cup his palms together._

_Through the searing black ki, Tairo could see a distorted Senzai, his form rippling beneath the dark fire of his aura. Tairo's body had been forced leagues under the ground by the wave, his flesh charring._

_"Ultimate… Light Wave Cannon!" The white light from his blast cut through the black light around him, fighting through black ki as it flew at Senzai._

_Senzai grinned and corralled the entire wave, pulling it back inside his aura. He held the wave in his hands now as a dense ball of dark ki. He grinned at the effect this had had, and it seemed as if the attack had been dropped. He threw his head back in mad laughter and stretched the ball out around himself, encapsulating himself within the wave. Just then, Tairo's wave struck with a monstrous intensity, utterly destroying his shield._

_Senzai grinned as his wave shattered, giving the appearance of his body taking form within the aura. _

_---------------The Present--------------- _

"You did all that in that instant?"

"Serori taught me many things… Converting an attack into a ki barrier was one of them. What you saw as me reincarnating myself was just distortion by my aura."

"This Serori… He sounds like a great teacher."

Senzai nodded, memories flooding his mind. "He was…" He shook his head, clearing it of said memories. "Until you stole him from me!"

"I did no such thing!" Tairo cried, angry about the accusation. "Think about it! If I can't kill you because my powers only heal, how could I have killed your teacher!"

Senzai's eyes went wide, and rationality overcame the clouded darkness of his mind. "You couldn't have killed him…"

"No I couldn't have," he said, agreeing. "And I didn't."

His thick black locks fluttered in the wind, floating before Tairo in complete shock. "You didn't kill him…"

"And I'm starting to think that you didn't take Pan either."

Senzai shook his head. "No… No… I didn't… I'd never even heard the name until you showed up."

"But… Who could have took her then?"

"And who killed Serori?"

The two Saiyajins of the fifth peak locked eyes, realization hitting them. "The robed guy!"

"Clever deduction!" Boomed a voice that came from nowhere, but seemed to emanate from everywhere. "I committed those deeds… But there is nothing either of you can do about it!"

* * *

And there you go ladies and gents… Kind of a clichéd way to bring it all together in my opinion… But I've still got a twist up my sleeve… lol. Well in any event, thanks everybody for reading, and all reviews are appreciated. Golden is out! 


	8. The End Part 2

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series, including all the characters and attacks that appear in them. I do however own a great deal of the non-DBZ canon characters that will be used in the story... in fact all of them. Except Tairo, who belongs to LT. Okay, nuff said.

Without any hesitation, I present to you the newest installment of The Price of Power!

* * *

Chapter 8: The End Part 2

Several brilliant flashes of lightning streaked through the sky, playing precursor to several booming crackles of thunder, the deafening noise carrying to the far reaches of the decimated globe.

"Your souls will be mine, fools!" Bellowed the voice. "The universe will no longer be polluted with mortals capable of such… godly strength!"

The thunder and lightning ceased in the wake of his resounding cries, quieted by the tone of his voice.

"You lied to me!" Tairo screamed to the sky. "You said that he took Pan!" He clenched his fists, growling throatily. "When all the time… It was you!"

At that outburst, the sky became overcome with a thunderous cackle, the clouds slowly taking shape in an enormous form of the robed figure. The creature of clouds towered over the two Saiyajins, his form beyond gigantic, taking on worldly proportions in size.

"You think I fear clouds!" Roared an indignant Senzai. "Fool! Take any form you want! I will kill you for murdering Serori!"

The cloud beast smirked. "Do you truly believe you can destroy me? Fool, I could crush you without effort."

"Then stop hiding behind your clouds and fight me!"

"Yeah, come out and face us, you coward!" Roared Tairo in agreement.

The cloud creature swung his enormous hand at the clouds nearest him and shook his colossal head. "I will not fight you, mortals."

"Coward!" Cried Tairo, shaking his fist at the cloud creature. "Come out so you can taste my world famous knuckle sandwich!"

Senzai shook his head, then cast a glance at his former enemy. "Stifle it healer! Let me handle the threats."

"Hey, are you trying to say I can't make a threat!"

"I'm not trying to say anything," Senzai explained. "I _did_ say it."

"You're asking for it, buddy!"

"Buddy?" Asked Senzai, cocking an eyebrow. "I may have relented in killing you… But by no means should you consider us allies. Once Serori is avenged… Don't think I would hesitate to kill you."

Tairo stared at him in shock, taken aback by the statement. "What? Are you… You'd still try and kill me?"

Senzai grinned. "Now that is how you make a threat."

Tairo blinked. "You mean…" He shook his head and laughed. "Good one… You really had me going there." The grin faded, replaced by a grim, solemn face. "It was a joke… right?"

"Monkeys!" Roared the cloud beast, who had been silent up until this point. "Foolish little idiotic monkeys! How dare you ignore me! I am Jikoku, Demon Guardian of Time, not a being to be taken lightly!"

A vein pulsed in Senzai's head. "What did you just call me? Why you ugly piece of—"

"Fool, does your insolence know no bounds! I've killed lesser beings for casting a glance at me, how dare you talk to me that way!"

"Shut up!" Roared Tairo. "I'm sick of hearing you talk on and on and on… Just shut up and fight loser!"

The skies trembled violently, resounding crackles of thunder permeating the quaking heavens while powerful earthquakes rent the planet below into pieces, volcanoes erupting and coating the forests and valleys with molten rock.

"Fools!" Rang out Jikoku, his voice so booming that it drowned out all other sounds in its wake. "I will teach you both respect!" The clouds he had swung at had begun to swirl madly, slowly taking on shapes.

"And you both will regret the day you incurred my wrath!"

And with that, the clouds meshed together, forming two, normal sized figures, one clearly larger than the other. The larger figure took on more manly features as its form gradually became distinct, its hair a mane of wild, brownish red locks, its eyes coffee colored orbs. The smaller figure became more feminine, an orange bandana wrapping itself about raven colored locks.

Tairo's eyes went wide as the smaller cloud finished forming, taking the exact shape and look of the one he had been searching for.

"Pan?" He asked, dumbfounded. A smile spread across his face, showcasing his brilliant teeth. "Pan!" He rushed over to her, locking his mighty arms around her in a tight embrace. "I'm missed you so much!"

"Uh…Crushing… Me…" She grunted under the strain of his hug.

Tairo shook his head and released her. "Sorry…" He put his hand behind his head and smiled sheepishly. "I was just happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too… But wow… You're a lot stronger than I remember!"

He grinned. "Oh… you noticed? I barely noticed… It was like a little workout I did… You know… It was nothing."

She shook her head and giggled. "Sure it wasn't."

He smiled and embraced her again. "I missed you so much…"

She returned the hug, smiling broadly. "I missed you too Tairo."

The larger cloud creature completed its formation, and before the darkened Senzai stood his fallen mentor, arms crossed over his built chest.

"Senzai… What's happened to you?"

Senzai shook his head. "What…? It can't be!"

"What are you talking about, boy?"

"You were murdered… I saw your body lifeless!" Senzai growled. "It must be another cloud creature…" He lunged at Serori and swung hard, connecting with a powerful right hook.

Senzai's eyes went wide as his fist struck Serori, knocking him back. "Serori!" He cried out, catching Serori before he flew back too far. "It is you! I… can't believe… You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive!" Roared Serori, shoving the emotional king off of him. "But you boy… will not be able to say the same."

"What?" Before he could blink, a fist slammed into his face, knocking him backward across the sky. Letting his aura flare out, Senzai ended his flight. "What are you doing?"

His mentor stood leant over, his fist outstretched. Laughing darkly he slowly withdrew his arm, erecting himself. His eyes, now a brilliant crimson, stared at Senzai soullessly.

"Serori? What's the matter with you!" At that, Jikoku rang out with laughter. Senzai looked to the gigantic cloud creature and growled. "What have you done to him!"

Just then Tairo slammed into him. Grunting with the impact, Senzai forced Tairo off of him, ending their air travel. Tairo shook his head and cast a glance at Pan, who stood cackling madly, her eyes a brilliant crimson.

""What did you do to her!"

The cloud Jikoku grinned. "Nothing fools… They are the same as they were. Save one minor difference…" His grin broadened. "They are both my slaves now. And the only way to purge their minds of my control is to kill them. And if you do not… they have a fourth my true strength flowing in their veins."

"In short… Either you kill them, or they'll kill you."

"You monster!" Roared Tairo, racing at Jikoku.

Jikoku snapped his cloudy fingers and without hesitation, Pan rammed into Tairo, sending him flying.

"I suggest you worry about them, Saiyajin."

Tairo's aura flared out, ending his flight. "I'm not gonna fight her."

"You'd better fool!" Cried out Senzai, just barely dodging Serori's fist. "Or she'll kill you!"

"She wouldn't do that," he said, shaking his head. "I know she wouldn't."

Growling, Senzai set his focus on Serori. "Whatever… It's your funeral." He drove his fist into Serori's chest, knocking the wind out of his mentor. Quickly spinning around, he slammed his heel into Serori's neck, sending the general careening into the ground far below. Unrelenting, Senzai pursued his former mentor down into the decaying ruins of his home world.

Tairo shook his head. "How can he fight him? I thought that was his friend…" Pan floated upward, standing before him. "I'm not gonna fight you Pan. I know you can fight back! Don't let him win!"

She grinned. "Oh don't worry… I'll fight back alright."

Just then, Senzai sailed past them, Serori taking his place beside Pan.

Tairo phased from sight and caught Senzai, setting him right. Growling, Senzai shoved him off.

Grinning, Pan charged at Tairo with blinding speed, followed closely by Serori. Senzai did not hesitate fighting his corrupted mentor, but Tairo held back, unable to find it in himself to strike Pan.

Pan threw blow after blow at Tairo, the white furred Saiyajin dodging her with noticeable effort. Frowning with uneasiness, Tairo finally swung back, plunging his fist into Pan's stomach.

Her eyes went wide as she coughed, blood spewing from her mouth. She doubled over against his fist. He sighed sadly and pushed her back, only to watch her whirl around, driving her heel into his jaw, knocking him backward.

Serori growled and clenched his fist tightly, golden energy crackling about his hand. He quickly drove his fist into Senzai's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Grinning, he opened his fist and fired a powerful blast of raw energy, sending the youth across the sky screaming in agony, his flight ending as he crashed into a toweringly tall crag.

"Even with your new strength, you aren't much, are you Senzai?" Asked Serori, still in the air, hovering his way over to where Senzai lay embedded in the crag. "Do you see now the foolishness of taking greater power without working for it? Power earned without experience is truly weakness."

"Stop preaching to me!" Bellowed Senzai, his aura obliterating the crag as it flared out. "And just fight!" He thrust both of his palms forward, launching a jagged wave of jet black energy.

Taken by surprise, Serori cried out in pain as the wave struck him, carrying him backward a great distance before it erupted in a devastating explosion, creating a massive cloud of dust.

A still body fell from the cloud, descending to the ground rapidly, ultimately crashing into the burnt ground. Senzai stared at the limp form for but a moment, then phased from sight, taking place beside Serori.

Just as Senzai appeared, Serori's eyes popped open, again a brilliant crimson. He sprang up, swinging madly at Senzai, connecting with fierce, thunderous blows, knocking Senzai into the ground.

Senzai quickly opened both hands and fired two spheres of dark energy.

"You won't catch me twice!" Cried Serori, dodging the blasts. Senzai grinned and pointed upwards. "What?" He looked up, and both spheres slammed into his face powerfully, erupting on contact, blowing Serori back.

The dust cleared and Serori rose, growling. "Perhaps I underestimated you… But I will never make that mistake again!" With that, he lunged at his former pupil, reengaging in battle.

Pan attacked Tairo fiercely, ramming her small fists into his body again and again. Tairo found himself unable to fight back, and Pan continued to land successively stronger blows.

"Pan, stop it!" Tairo screamed as he retreated from Pan's onslaught. "I'm not gonna fight you… Stop it!"

She relented, and smiled at him. "You know I'd ever try and hurt you Tairo… I love you."

Tairo smiled happily. "I love—"As those words passed his lips, a sizzling blast of crimson energy tore through his chest. Gasping for air, he slowly fell downward, blood leaking from the gaping hole in his chest. He reached out to her, watching a fiery ball of ki take form against her palm.

"Fool!" Roared Senzai, ramming into Pan, knocking her blast off course. Growling loudly, he set both palms facing her. "Hell's Fury!"

Tairo's aura exploded about him, healing his wound completely. He ended his descent and looked to Senzai, watching an enormous sphere of pure darkness rumble chaotically with instability affront him.

"No! Senzai, don't!"

Ignorant of Tairo's pleas, the ball rocketed forth, slamming into Pan.

Tairo's eyes went wide as her pain-filled cries filled the air, the fury of hell eating away at her until she existed no longer. The attack sailed onward, and nothing remained, not even her ashes.

Tairo's eyes narrowed as he cast a dark glare at Senzai. "You bastard!" He roared, tears rolling down his cheeks. "You killed her! I could've saved her… But you go and kill her!"

"She almost killed you! If I hadn't stepped in, you'd be dead right now."

"And now I'd rather be dead!"

"Fool!"

"Where's your friend! Let me at least kill him you bastard!"

"In revenge?" Senzai laughed darkly, and reached into a medium sized, roughly made pouch tied to his belt, and withdrew both a dull red organ coated in crimson fluid and a bruised head with hair matted with blood. "His heart now lies in my hands… and his head!"

Tairo's eyes went wide. "What… What are you!"

"I am death incarnate fool… And the demon that dare toy with my heart will know this fate…" He crushed both, blood gushing out, coating his hands. He dropped the remains, blood falling throughout the sky. "And you will as well… If you stand against me."

"Damn you, you heartless bastard!" Cried Tairo, his aura flaring. "You're a monster! You're worse than the robed freak! A thousand times worse!" His white aura took on a darker shade, bolts of gray energy flittering about his form. "You killed her… When I could've saved her! And you killed your own best friend… You don't deserve to live!"

He cackled sinisterly, thunder crackling behind him. "Then… Take my life."

Screaming an animalistic cry, Tairo lunged at Senzai, his aura steadily graying as he swung. Senzai fell back, dodging the blow, laughing mockingly.

"Stand and fight punk!" Shouted Tairo, his aura already dark shade of gray, darkening further and further with each attack. "Stand and fight so I can kill you!"

Senzai's grin only broadened. "Soon, you'll be able to murder me…"

Tairo growled and slammed his fist into Senzai's nose, the bone breaking with a sickening crack.

Senzai stopped himself, smiling at Tairo. "No longer white, are we Tairo?"

Tairo clenched his fists and relented. "What are you talking about!"

"Take a look at yourself!"

Tairo looked down, and truth be told, his fur had taken on inky coloring, his aura the same shade. "So!"

"That means that you're no longer a healer and you're aura can only kill."

Tairo's eyes went wide. "No!"

"Yes!" He cried, setting both palms facing him. "Hell's Fury!"

The attack raced at him, colliding with him with such an impact that it exploded, erupting with such a power that everything within a ten mile radius found itself swallowed up in the explosion.

The blinding light slowly faded away, revealing Tairo's battered form. His fur, matted with blood, now resembled purple in its coloring. His left leg had been utterly destroyed, his right arm partially gone.

"Now, heal yourself, fool!"

Tairo clenched his fist. "How'd you do this to me!"

"You'll find out… in hell!" He set one palm facing Tairo. "Hades Cannon!"

A ray of pure black energy surged forth, navy blue and dark red flames encircling the beam as it flowed forth.

Tairo's eyes went wide with fear as the attack swelled to enormous proportions, watching in horror as it collided with him, swallowing him whole.

Senzai lowered his palm and the attack faded, along with anything that even remotely resembled Tairo's form.

The pure Saiyajin had been destroyed, and the dark Saiyajin now stood tall.

Or so he thought.

A crippling pain took hold of Senzai as he clutched at his chest, blood running from his eyes and nostrils. He cried out in agony until his voice sounded no longer, stolen by the intense pain. His eyes strained with the agony, his arms and legs shriveling into stumps. His body had begun to implode, his form shriveling inward until only his head remained.

And his head erupted in a disgusting explosion, blood and gray matter splattering everywhere.

Jikoku smiled. "If you destroy one side of the Yin-Yang, the other will too be destroyed…" His smile broadened. "And the error is corrected…" He threw his head back in maniacal laughter, his cloud form slowly fading into nothingness, crackling thunder sounding his fading from reality.

* * *

Senzai: What the… That's it!

Should I do that? Hmm…

Serori: No! You must continue! It can't end with Jikoku victorious!

You know, good guys don't always win…

Serori: I'm aware of that but… You can't end it there! It just doesn't seem right! It's too awkward an ending… It doesn't suit the story!

Well, I do have a continuation chapter in mind… But… I don't know… What do you people think? Continuation chapter? End it here? Oh well… Off I go into the night… Thanks for reading people, Golden out.


	9. The End Part 3

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series, including all the characters and attacks that appear in them. I do however own a great deal of the non-DBZ canon characters that will be used in the story... in fact all of them. Except Tairo, who belongs to LT. Okay, nuff said.

* * *

The End: Part III

---------------Jikoku's Realm---------------

The grand mirror ceased rippling, slowly taking on the look of solid glass. Jikoku looked himself in the mirror and nodded.

"The error has been corrected, and all is right." He waved his scaly black hand across the mirror, and it dissipated into nothingness.

"Jikoku, you are still an idiot," commented that same rich, baritone voice.

"Be gone Kaio, my work is done." Jikoku remarked, not even bothering to face the newcomer. "Your meddling underlings may have summoned you, but that does not matter. There is nothing now that can be done to undo my work."

"Do you truly believe this Jikoku?"

"It is not something that can be disputed… I have succeeded."

"If that's the case, look me in the eyes and tell me I've failed."

Jikoku sighed deeply and turned around. "If you must—What! Impossible!"

A Kaio with golden pupils stood between two Saiyajin men. "I thought you'd be happy to see them, Jikoku."

"Damn you Kaio!" Roared the eternal demon, his robe fluttering as his power generated a breeze. "I saw them both die, how can this be? Did you break the laws of Death?!"

The Kaio chuckled. "No, of course not. But I told you… You were tampering with forces beyond your miniscule understanding."

Jikoku growled throatily. "Explain this damn you! I killed them both!"

"You killed no one fool, the stone you gave them was but a mere replica forged from a halve of the true Yin-Yang stone… a replica does not carry over the same properties—"

"Shut up fool! I saw them die, don't give me that "properties" nonsense!"

"Forget the explanation, I say we kill him now," commented Senzai. "I wouldn't mind feeding him his intestines."

Tairo cringed. "Eww… Bit graphic there… Didn't need that visual…"

"Shut up you idiot," snapped Senzai. "A true Saiyajin isn't grossed out… He revels in gore!"

"I'm a true Saiyajin, how else could I get to the fifth level?"

"A fluke, you're a weak hearted fool!"

"What'd you say?"

"Stop ignoring me, you imbeciles," Roared Jikoku.

"Shut up!" Snapped Tairo and Serori simultaneously, their booming voices knocking Jikoku back.

"Now what'd you say to me loser?"

"Fool, I would—"

"Both of you, be quiet!" Snapped the Kaio, shaking his head. _The most powerful mortals, yet the most ignorant beings…_ "Now… A man destined for death is owed his last request… So I will grant him an explanation… Listen closely Jikoku…"

_---------------On Planet Vegeta, Moments Ago…---------------_

_Serori lunged at Senzai, slowly swinging his fist. The black furred Saiyajin growled and dissipated, reappearing behind Serori, quickly grabbing his arm and pressing it to his lower back. Roaring loudly, he forced Serori into the dirt face first, restraining him easily._

_"Forgive me," mumbled Senzai as he lifted his fist, preparing to plunge it into his mentor's skull._

"_Wait," Cried out a voice, accompanied by the soft sound of feet touching the ground._

_Senzai looked up, his eyes falling on a being garbed in robes of white and gold, of a bronze complexion with a snow-white mane and piercing, gold pupils._

_"Who are you?" Asked Senzai, his fist glowing black. "And why shouldn't I destroy this fake!"_

_"He is not a fake… He is your mentor resurrected."_

_The glow about Senzai's fist lost its luster, glowing very dully. "How would you know?"_

_"I am a Kaioushin," he explained, "And I know of all things that occur in this realm."_

_Senzai relented on his assault completely, his fist without glow. "Then how do I defeat the demon?"_

_"That is simple… Your power comes from a replica of the true stone… And because no being but the first Kaioushin can create a perfect replica, the one given you had a deformity… And the deformity in the replica allows for one side to grow corrupted, or one side to grow pure. If you were to corrupt the pure one, and kill him, your bodies would be freed of the impure stone's powers, and I would be able to transport you both to face Jikoku."_

_"Why can't you just take me there now?"_

_"If Jikoku see you both destroyed, he will let his guard down, and I will be able to enter his realm easily. His realm barrier is impenetrable… By even my powers."_

_"So how do I make Tairo evil?"_

_"Kill the one he loves, and he will become as dark as you…" The Kaio grinned. "And for added emphasis…" He chucked a poorly made pouch at Senzai, who caught it with ease._

_"What is this?" He felt a soft mass squish against a harder, oval shaped object._

_"A head and a heart… Use it convincingly."_

_Senzai grinned. "But what do I do with Serori?"_

_"Leave that to me," said the Kaioushin with a smirk. "Just do your part, and everything will fall into place." He pointed to the sky._

_Senzai looked up and saw Tairo slowly falling from the sky, a thick crimson fluid leaking from him. Pan raised her palm to face him, energy forming against her palm._

_Without thinking, his dissipated from that spot, reappearing not far from Pan. _

"_Fool!" Roared Senzai, ramming into Pan, knocking her blast off course. Growling loudly, he set both palms facing her. "Hell's Fury!"_

_Tairo's aura exploded about him, healing his wound completely. He ended his descent and looked to Senzai, watching an enormous sphere of pure darkness rumble chaotically with instability affront him._

_"No! Senzai, don't!" _

_Ignorant of Tairo's pleas, the ball rocketed forth, slamming into Pan. _

_Tairo's eyes went wide as her pain-filled cries filled the air, the fury of hell eating away at her until she existed no longer. The attack sailed onward, and nothing remained, not even her ashes._

_In that instant, Senzai's eyes noticed a golden figure carrying two bodies soaring past the clouds. He grinned, just as Tairo faced him…_

_---------------Unknown Realm, Moments After Tairo And Senzai Fall…---------------_

_A young warrior with a wild mane resting atop his skull appeared out of nothingness, falling on his back hard, landing with a grunt. _

_In the same fashion, a tall, flame haired warrior landed beside the first warrior, crashing down a bit harder. Shaking it off, he sat up, his chestnut brown eyes scanning the area around him._

_"Ouch," mumbled the younger warrior, slowly sitting up. "Where am I?"_

_"No clue, weak heart," muttered the flame haired warrior. "The Kaioushin must have something to do with it."_

_"Senzai!" Roared Tairo, lunging at him, wrapping his arms around the older Saiyajin's neck. "You bastard, you killed her!" He clenched Senzai's windpipe tightly, choking him._

_"Tairo," Cried a soft, feminine voice, immediately calling Tairo's attention away from Senzai._

_"Pan?" He asked slowly, releasing his grip on Senzai, who started coughing loudly as he inhaled. "Pan!"_

_He lunged at her, throwing both arms around her and locking his arms around her, embracing her tightly. "Is it really you?"_

_"The idiot hugs her, then asks if its her…" The Kaioushin shook his head. "Why Fate chose you as one of the universe's defenders is beyond me…"_

_Tairo turned his head to the Kaio, his eyes blazing with anger. "Hey you! Are you calling me stupid?"_

_The Kaioushin shook his head. "No, of course not Tairo… But more importantly, we must destroy Jikoku."_

_"Wait, hold on a second, what's going on here?"_

_Pan giggled. "You never were that smart Tairo…"_

_"Hey!" He hugged her tightly, laughing. "I missed you Pan…"_

_"We don't have time for that emotional nonsense!" Cried Senzai, splitting the two apart. "How do we beat Jikoku without being at the Fifth Level?"_

_"That is simple, King Senzaimono," answered a new voice._

_Senzai's eyes went wide, and he slowly turned around. "Se… Serori?"_

_The embattled veteran guard stood tall, in his finest gleaming black armor, with the arms, legs, and chest of his armor gold encrusted._

_"It has been a long time."_

_Without warning, Serori found himself locked in a tight embrace, a head buried in his chest, tears sliding down his armor. The elite guard looked down on his pupil, the façade of a malevolent king born through death now cast off, revealing a lost, grief stricken child._

_Serori patted the king's mane. "Now is not the time… We must fight now."_

_"Yeah," said Tairo laughingly. "Who's all emotional now?"_

_Senzai quickly released his mentor, shaking off his momentary weakness. "I don't know what you're talking about fool, I was merely wiping grime off of Serori's armor."_

_Everyone burst into laughter, save Senzai, who stood fuming with anger._

_"Can we get down to business please?"_

_The Kaioushin nodded. "I will take you two to Jikoku's realm, and you will destroy him together."_

_---------------Jikoku's Realm---------------_

Jikoku growled. "You damned Kaioushin… You always claim to not directly interfere, but what do you call this!"

"If provoked… Direct intervention is unavoidable."

"Quiet," Boomed Jikoku. "If you mean to fight me, then prepare to die, mortals!" He cast off his cloak, revealing his true form.

He towered over the trio, his metallic, scaly black form clothed in a silver vest and silver pants. He also wore a loose red piece of cloth around his waist that acted as a belt, and below the belt in the back a scale covered tail extended out, reaching to his ankles. Two enormous bat wings extruded from his back, all these attributes truly giving him the appearance of a demon.

The Kaioushin took and step back, grinning. "We shall see…"

He reached into his pocket and withdrew a diamond shaped crystal, with a round orb floating within the diamond, half the orb colored white, the other half jet-black.

Jikoku laughed. "You mean to fight me with a replica of the true stone? Fool!"

He grinned. "Tairo… Senzai… Touch it."

The two Saiyajins grinned and placed their palms on the diamond, and a gray liquid seeped out onto their hands, slowly consuming them.Before Jikoku could react, a massive light flashed, robbing the Kaio and the demon both of their sight.

The blinding flash began to die down, and a creature coated in snow white fur stood beside a creature with a thick coat of black fur.

"And now, the thing you most feared, will be your end…"

With that, Tairo and Senzai both lunged at Jikoku, preparing to engage in the most epic battle of all time.

* * *

Man… I feel a little rusty here… How'd that chapter come off? Good? Needs improvement? Bad? I need the feed!

Serori: "Need The Feed?" That slogan could use work…

Lol... Thanks for reading peoples… Golden is outtie…


	10. The Grand Finale

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series, including all the characters and attacks that appear in them. I do however own a great deal of the non-DBZ canon characters that will be used in the story... in fact all of them. Except Tairo, who belongs to LT.

* * *

The Price Of Power: The Grand Finale

"The price of too much power is being forgotten for who you were… To be remembered forever as greedy, arrogant, and corrupt... Sometimes the greatest power is being able to relinquish power." - The Dark Kaioushin

* * *

Jikoku watched the oncoming Saiyajins of the fifth level unflinchingly, his form now glistening with a silver aura. His lips slowly spread in a demonic smile, his many rows of pearly white fangs dripping with a greenish black venom. 

"Stop," Roared the demon, his voice booming powerfully in the endless expanse of nothingness.

Senzai stared blankly, his flight halted instantly. "What is this!" He cried, his voice nearly as resounding as the monster's. "Why can't I move!"

Tairo fared no better, a silver glow clinging to his body, immobilizing him. "I can't move either!"

"Fools," said Jikoku laughingly, "Have you forgotten who I am? I am the Guardian of Time!" He grinned. "And here in this realm, I control the river itself!"

The two Saiyajins of the fifth level growled angrily, unable to do anything in their frozen states.

Jikoku grinned. "How does it feel to have so much power…Only to be incapable of using it?" He turned, casting his gaze to the snow-haired Kaio. "Was this it? Was this your plan to defeat me?" He threw his head back, reveling in his victory with a mad, thundering laughter.

"Fool," muttered the Kaio. "The Kaioushin are beings of balance, nothing of strength may be without weakness."

Jikoku righted his head, an ugly scowl defining his face. "What are you babbling about now?"

The Kaio smiled. "The three tools of the First Kaioushin… The Yin-Yang Stone, the Itonami Waters, and the River Of Time. All three were created in order—"

"In order to create and preserve balance," finished Jikoku, "I know them well, Kaioushin. What is your point?" He smirked. "Or is all this just idle talk, trying to ignore your obvious failure?"

"Listen, fool," snapped the Kaio. "The three tools were used in a specific order. The River of Time first, to begin the flow of time, then the Itonami Waters, to begin the existence of life itself, and the Yin-Yang Stone, to keep a balance between good and evil."

"What is your damn point!" Roared Jikoku, growing impatient. "I don't need a lecture on this, I know it all too well!"

"Yeah Kaio," shouted Senzai, "I've been waiting to kill this freak for five minutes!"

The Kaio sighed deeply. "Impatience will be the death of you, Saiyajin."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, Senzaimono… The dark shades of your future were long ago drawn with the once brilliant hues of your youth."

"What?"

"You will see…"

"Silence, both of you!" Boomed Jikoku, his body glistening with a silver aura. "Kaioushin, either you leave, or I will kill you along with these abominations!"

The Kaio looked to Jikoku, his lips spread in a broad smile. "Whenever one of the Three Tools is used simultaneously with another, they cancel each other out." He pulled the Yin-Yang stone from the folds of his robe. "The only thing is it takes about ten minutes for the cancellation to take effect."

Jikoku furrowed his brow. "Wait…" He waved his scaly, ink colored hand over the white expanse, and the grand mirror once again took shape.

Although now it floated with an extreme distortion in its glass, due to several cracks running through it.

Jikoku's eyes widened in shock, then he looked to the Kaio again. "How long has it been?"

"About nine minutes now," said the Kaio, his smile only broadening. "But aren't you master of the river?"

Jikoku growled throatily and lunged at the Kaio, screaming out, "I'll kill you!"

With about three spans between the two, Jikoku began to swing his scaly fist, his booming roar filling the air.

"I think not," whispered the Kaio.

The very second those words passed his lips, Jikoku's fist slammed into his nose. The sound of breaking bones coincided with a monstrously loud crack, followed by the sound of rushing water.

The Kaio flew backwards, the powerful hook sending him across the expanse, blood flowing from his nostrils.

In almost the same fashion, the mirror shattered, and multicolored water gushed forth over the plain, wearing a groove in the ground. The water rushed forward in the groove much as a river does, and began to glow brilliantly, swallowing the entire plain up in a blinding radiance…

_**---------------Scene Change ---------------**_

A river flowed rapidly betwixt two dense woods and a small grassy landmass on either side. The river's waters resembled every hue and every shade of every color imaginable, with a glowing strain of gold, black, and white swirling about at the river's middle.

Beside the river stood a fairly tall being, his bronzy form clothed in golden robes with white fur outlining the edges. His piercing, golden pupils fell upon three figures, the three of them lying upon the soft grasses of the meadow. However, two lie on the side of the river where the robed figure stood, the other on the opposite side.

One of them sat up, rubbing his head gingerly. "Where am I?"

The robed figure smiled. "You are in the true realm of time, where the river flows as it should, not cooped up in a small mirror."

"Ahh!" Screamed the first to speak, leaping up to full height. "I don't have fur!" He patted himself vigorously, checking for any trace of this fur. He looked to the robed one. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Like I said, when used at the same time, the tools cancel each other out," explained the robed one.

"So… We can't be Super Saiyajin Fives anymore?" Questioned the other, his green orbs looking to the Kaio in disappointment.

"Well Tairo," began the Kaio, "Who's to say? Your future is certainly far brighter than Senzai's… But what the future actually holds for you is a bit murky."

"No!" Cried out a voice, coming from across the river.

The two Saiyajins and the Kaio all turned and looked across the flowing colors, their sights falling upon a frail creature.

He stood no taller than Tairo, his scaly skin jet-black. His body lacked any true muscle definition, his form lean and lanky. His white pupils stared across the river, shaking slightly in fear.

"What have you done!" Roared the scaly creature, his voice no longer booming. "What has happened to me!"

"The river flows freely now Jikoku," responded the Kaio. "And without its power, you are nothing." He gestured to the Saiyajins. "But they on the other hand… Well, they are far more powerful than you."

"We were always more powerful," Senzai said grinning, cupping his right fist in his left palm and cracking his knuckles. "But now without your cheap time tricks," he continued, now cracking the knuckles on his left fist, "You're dead!"

"Senzai! Wait!" Cried the Kaio, "Don't cross the river!"

Senzai looked back, his body hovering over the river. "Why not?" Suddenly a brilliant flash of light shot up from the waters, grazing Senzai's calf.

"Ahhh," Screamed the Prince as he fell back onto the grass, clutching his lower leg. "What was that!"

"Only an immortal can withstand being that close to the First Kaioushin's tools." He sighed. "Anything else will be killed instantly."

"But we used the stone," Tairo said interjecting, "And we aren't dead." He looked around. "Well… at least I don't think we are."

"What you used was only a replica of the stone," explained the Kaio, "The true stone is…" He shook his head. "Well, all that matters is destroying Jikoku."

Senzai hissed in pain, slowly drawing his hands away from his leg, revealing an aged, withered limb. "The hell is this!"

"Rapid age acceleration… Your leg will be ashes in a few seconds or so."

"Ahh!!" Yelled Senzai in shock, as truth be told, his left calf deteriorated, slowly falling off of his body, hitting the ground as blackened dust.

"Yeesh," muttered Tairo, disgusted. "How do we get Jikoku then?"

"Only an immortal can cross the river," restated the Kaio, reaching into his robe once more, pulling out a gray orb housed in a half white aura and a half black aura.

"Again with that replica? Its already done its damage, why use it again?" He sat upright. "And you could've warned me a little earlier about that damned river," he snapped, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

The Kaio grinned broadly, chucking the stone at Senzai. "Catch."

Senzai scowled, catching the orb easily. "Now wha—" The orb engulfed him in a dark aura, swallowing him whole. The dark shade faded as quickly as it had come, his body again covered in jet black fur, the grass beneath him burnt to a crisp.

"Now you, Tairo," directed the Kaio, still bearing that smirk.

"Okay," responded the green-eyed Saiyajin, "Pass me that, Senzai?"

Senzai tossed it to him. "Catch, loser."

"What'd you call me? Why I oughta," began Tairo, catching the stone. His body became enveloped in a milky aura, transforming him into the fifth peak once more. The aura faded, revealing a huge growth in the grasses around Tairo's feet.

"And now… The true power of the Yin-Yang stone!" Shouted the Kaio, and a grayish light consumed both Tairo and Senzai, the aura's appearance followed by a thunderous boom, the enormity of the sound shaking the entire realm.

Jikoku stared wide eyed as the gray aura dulled to nothingness. "That wasn't a replica…" Muttered the demon softly, quivering every so slightly.

The aura faded, revealing a figure covered wholly in gray fur, save his fists, head, and abdomen, the exposed skin lightly tanned. His cobalt blue pupils sat between two polar opposites, the right half of both eyes jet-black, the left half of both eyes milky white.

"Kaio, restore his powers," commanded the new being, a gray tale swishing behind him.

"Why on Kaioushin-Kai would I do that!" Snapped the Kaio. "Just destroy him already!"

"No," said the Saiyajin calmly, his gaze locked on Jikoku. "Do you know nothing of Saiyajins? Give him his power, so that I may crush him."

"Arrogant fool," snapped the Kaioushin. "I've forgotten how stupid you Saiyajins are with your pride…" He looked to Jikoku, who had grown strangely quiet. "Jump in, take your powers back."

Jikoku's face brightened. "Fool! This is the end for you!" He leapt into the river, that same beam of light shooting out and swallowing him whole.

The Saiyajin stared patiently, waiting for the demon to appear.

The Kaioushin laughed. "Moronic demon, he must've forgotten that without the stone, he isn't immortal."

"You mean, it killed him?" Asked the Saiyajin, turning around. "And you robbed me of my only challenge!"

The Kaioushin grinned, his robes melting away, replaced by a red tunic, with a jet-black vest with red edges over it. Red boots adorned his feet, a red sash sat wrapped around his waist and two black earrings hanging from his ears.

"A Saiyajin of the fifth peak is an abomination," said the darkened Kaioushin. "And it must be destroyed."

The Saiyajin's eyes widened. "What!"

"Did you truly think Jikoku was _that_ competent? He was as much a pawn in this as you were." He smirked. "I am the true puppet master, Saiyajin."

"So you were behind all this?" Asked the Saiyajin. "I can't believe this… I trusted you!"

"Only a fool trusts the unknown," answered the Kaioushin, pulling a small vial from his vest. "And you will now die for your trust." He opened the vial, water gushed forth as a blast of liquid.

The Saiyajin watched unflinchingly as the water struck his chest, lightly soaking his fur, but doing nothing more.

"Was that it?"

"No, fool, those were the Itonami Waters," He explained, capping the vial and putting it back inside his vest. "And in about ten minutes, it will cancel out the powers of the Yin-Yang stone, and vice versa."

"Your point?"

"The Itonami Waters are the waters of life, and the Yin-Yang stone will cancel it out." The Kaioushin smirked. "And you, my dimwitted friend, will die instantly."

The Saiyajin remained stoic even in the face of death. "Then I will make sure that the universe will forever remember the name Senziro."

"How do you propose to—"

A tanned fist lodged itself in the Kaioushin's face, shattering his nose bone, his skull and jaw cracking from the intense pressure.

Senziro slowly pulled his fist loose. "By destroying you, Kaioushin."

The Kaioushin's face glowed restoring it to its natural form, the facial bones healed. "Ten minutes Saiyajin… Can you do it in time?"

With that, a fist buried itself in the Kaioushin's abdomen, forcing the Other World being to double over, hawking up blood. Another punch followed, balled up knuckles bashing the Kaioushin's temple.

The dark one flew across the meadow, crashing into a gnarled oak, his body thudding loudly. Senziro leapt up, lunging at the demonic Kaio, the grass beneath him rupturing as his power forced it asunder.

He swung his fist, only to have it caught in a grayed palm.

"This will not be that easy, Saiyajin," spit the Kaio, a thin trail of blood leaking from his temple. He quickly cocked his leg back and thrust it heel first into Senziro's gut, knocking him backward.

Senziro stopped his flight instantly, only to see the Kaio vanish. He quickly spun around to catch two forearms, and quickly interlocked arms with the Kaio.

He grinned and tilted his head back, then slammed his forehead into the Kaio's face, again shattering his nose bone. He repeated the action again and again, the Kaio's facial bones cracking and breaking from the force of the blows. With each butt, Senziro moved a step forward, inching closer to the river's edge.

The Kaio tilted his own head back and growled, his skin slowly lightening from a dull, grayed tan to brilliant blue. Senziro howled in agony as his flesh began to sizzle against the superheated Kaio.

"Release me fool, or you'll melt against me!"

Senziro gritted his teeth, forcing a pained smile. "Never!"

The Kaio head butted Senziro, his superheated form igniting the Saiyajin's fur, melting the skin off of his forehead. Senziro cried in agony as the Kaioushin only burned brighter, Senziro's body set ablaze.

The Saiyajin slowly lowered his head, sinking his teeth into Kaio's vest. Tears rolled down his cheek and evaporated in the superheat as his face began to melt, the very enamel of his teeth beginning to melt.

He tore the vest open with his melting teeth, a small vial falling to the ground. Screaming in pain, Senziro released the Kaioshin, leaping backward.

"You must enjoy suffering, fool," remarked the Kaioushin laughed as his skin returned to its normal color and temperature. "Five minutes to go, Saiyajin."

Senziro fell back onto his bottom, his body scarred and burned badly from the superheating. He looked up at the Kaioushin and smiled, half of his face hidden beneath burns and charred skin.

"What is there to grin about?" He returned the smile. "Or have you finally given into your fate?"

"Never," responded the Saiyajin, lifting a small vial up. "But its over for you."

The Kaioushin's eyes widened as Senziro opened the vial and a small burst of water struck the Kaio, soaking his vest thoroughly.

He smirked. "That was pretty clever, Saiyajin. But I'm not using any other Tool, so your plan failed."

Senziro grinned. "When I was head butting you… Didn't you feel us moving backward?"

The Kaioushin nodded. "What's your point fool?"

Senziro's grin broadened. "Sometimes, the puppet can manipulate the puppet master."

"What?"

"Take this!" He swung his leg at the Kaioushin's, sweeping the Kaio off his feet, making him fall backwards.

"No!" The Kaioushin screamed out as he fell into the River, the Itonami Waters that had soaked his vest coming into contact with the river's waters. He sunk below the surface, the multicolor water swallowing him up.

Gruff breathing followed by the patter of water crashing against the soft grass told the world of the Kaioushin climbing out of the river.

Senziro clenched his fist. "So Kaioushin… Who's more powerful now?"

"You damned fool," spat the Kaio in a harsh voice, "The price of power is high, something more costly than death."

Senziro lifted his gaze from his forearm and looked to the Kaio, who's expression had grown soft. The Kaio returned the look, staring into the Saiyajin's eyes intensely.

"An unshakable determination… I once had that look in my eyes Saiyajin," muttered the Kaio softly. "The price of too much power is being forgotten for who you were… To be remembered forever as greedy, arrogant, and corrupt." He smiled weakly. "And even in death I will see no freedom."

Senziro stared at him perplexed. "I'm confused, what the hell are you going on about now?"

"I only wanted you dead because you would be more powerful than me… And that would be abominable. But I'm going to die soon, so what does it matter?"

The Kaio stood up, and pulled his earrings out, crushing them both in his fists. He turned around and walked towards the river.

"What are you doing now fool?" Asked Senziro.

"Sometimes the greatest power is being able to relinquish power…" The Kaio said, keeping his back to Senziro. "And without my earrings I am no longer immortal."

The Kaio sighed deeply. "How pathetic that I should die like this, outwitted by a goddamn monkey…" With that, he leapt out over the river, a vast beam of light enveloping him, destroying him instantly.

"What the hell?" Asked Senziro. His confusion faded as he beheld the Yin-Yang Stone and the vial containing the Itonami Waters sitting at the edge of the river.

"The hell am I supposed to do now?" He furrowed his brow, pondering the situation, until the dark Kaio's words pervaded his thoughts. He nodded solemnly and reached over and grabbed the stone, clutching it tightly.

'_Sometimes the greatest power is being able to relinquish power…_'

He took a deep breath and began to squeeze the stone tightly, applying the full strength of his super powered form.

After a few moments, the stone cracked, and a great wind burst forth, pushing Senziro back. He gritted his teeth and continued to squeeze, the orb shaking violently as it cracked further, light pouring out.

Senziro's muscles bulged as he held on tight, his body convulsing as the stone shook in his hand. He threw his head back and let loose a powerful roar, his aura exploding about him.

With a loud crack the orb broke in half, and a massive light spilled out, swallowing the world up…

_**---------------Scene Change ---------------**_

A soft hue of green colored a small, grassy meadow, the green contrasting the dark, gnarled, brown bark of the trees surrounding it. The trees held their many branches up to the azure heavens, their pale, yellow leaves swaying in a gentle breeze. Two figures laid unconscious upon the soft grasses of the meadow.

"Uhnnn...," groaned one of the figures, rolling over onto his back. He slowly opened his eyes, his jade green pupils looking onto an expanse of soft blue, cotton clouds creeping along far above him.

"Tairo!" Cried a shrill voice.

He sat up slowly, looking around. "Huh?" Before he could react, he found himself locked in a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Pan?" Tairo shook his head and pushed her back, freeing himself of the hug. "Where's Senzai and the puppet master?"

"Who and what?"

He looked at her, eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What do you mean, 'Who and what'? He was just here! We were fused and everything!"

She cast him an odd look, then nodded smilingly. "Oh, I see. That bump on your head left you a bit confused."

"Bump?" He ran his palm across his scalp. He hissed in pain as his hand touched a throbbing bulge on his head.

Tairo pulled his hand down and stared in shock. "What happened?"

She frowned a little. "You bumped your head while we were playing under water… You were out cold for the longest time…" She smiled brightly. "But you're okay now!" She hugged him again.

"I was… out?" His face took on a dumbfounded expression. "You mean unconscious? Nothing crazy happened? No kidnappings… Teleporting?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Umm… I think that bump did a little more than confuse you… You sound crazy."

He laughed and hugged her tightly. "Must've been a dream or something."

"Yeah," she agreed, returning the hug. "One crazy dream it sounds like." She released him and stood up. "Well, I think you're done for today," she added with a giggle.

"Let's go home."

"Yeah, I guess we should." Said Tairo, and the two took to walking. He paused for but a second and looked to the sky.

'_I know that wasn't a dream…_' He saw a white cloud go overhead, a thin black lining running across its middle. He smirked. '_Maybe one day we'll finish that fight Senzai…_'

"You coming Tairo?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah," he said laughing.

"Then you better catch me!" She said, taking off.

Tairo smiled at the sky one last time then took off after her in hot pursuit. "Wait up Pan!"

_**---------------Scene Change ---------------**_

A great, golden orb sat at the edge of the sky, resting peacefully on the horizon. Its dulling lights shone on a small terrace, not too far from the peak of a mountain. A sole figure stood alone on the terrace, watching the sun set ever so slowly as he waited for night to fall.

He stood garbed in black armor, its edges encrusted in gold. A silken red cape hung from his shoulders, a medallion hanging from his neck signifying his importance.

One solitary thought ran through his mind.

'_Sometimes the greatest power is being able to relinquish power…_'

"I'm sorry Serori," he whispered softly, gripping his medallion. "But I'm just not cut out for this king role…" He pulled the medallion from his neck and held it in his palm tightly.

'_I will always walk with you, Senzaimono,_' whispered the sky in a rich, baritone voice. Senzai paused. '_You will never be alone…_'

Senzai's eyes went wide, and he clutched the medallion tighter.

'_The price of power is great and costly…But the price of giving in to doubt is a thousand times greater._' A soft breeze blew. '_Have faith my prince… You will never be alone… For I will always be with you._'

He closed his eyes slowly and sighed deeply, holding the medallion to his chest. He nodded slightly and hung the medallion back around his neck.

The breeze blew again, carrying a lighter voice this time.

"_Maybe one day we'll finish that fight Senzai…_"

"Tairo…" Said Senzai grinning. "Yeah, one day." With that he turned around and retreated into the mountain, a gentle breeze blowing at his back.

"_The price of power is too high, even for the most powerful of men,_" whispered the breeze to none, the world finally growing dark as night fell all across the globe.

* * *

And with that, I put 'The Price Of Power' on my "completed fic" shelf.

What an accomplishment! lol Well, thanks for reading, and I appreciate all reviews, but prefer constructive criticism... Anyway, The King is outtie...


End file.
